


Inocente

by Maya_8812



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_8812/pseuds/Maya_8812
Summary: Una bruja está tan enamorada del Dios del trueno qué cree que se ha casado con él y han concevido un hijo juntos, cuando realmente ella siempre ha estado encerrada en la celda más protegida de Asgard.Cegada por la creencia de llevar al heredero del Dios en su vientre, escapa cuando ella misma alucina que alguien se lo ha robado incluso sin haber nacido. Se vuelve aún mas loca y lo comienza a buscar por entre los nueve reinos hasta que lo encuentra.Ella cree que su hijo está en el vientre de Stark, su mente fracturada le dice que ese omega se lo robó de alguna manera, ella espera y arma un plan.Hará todo lo posible por recuperarlo, está dispuesta a matar a quien sea necesario para ir por su cachorro.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	1. Introducción - Esmeralda

El sol se ocultaba y los hijos de Odín a la celda se acercaban, tomados de la mano, Loki le lanzó una mirada llena de esperanza, y llenó el ambiente de su suave aroma a menta para darle más confianza al que había sido su medio hermano en la niñez.

—Abran la celda.— La voz de Thor salió nerviosa y rasposa pese al esfuerzo de su esposo por calmarlo.

La beta ahí dentro yacía dormida, se veía tranquila con sus rubios cabellos a cada lado de su rostro, sus labios estaban perfectamente delineados y pintados de un rojo muy intenso que encajaba con la blancura de su piel, su vestido esmeralda bien cuidado enmarcaba su bonita figura y si bien podía pasar con facilidad como una princesa de Asgard, tanto Thor como Loki sabían que todo lo que estaban viendo era mentira.

—Loki, rompe el hechizo.

La bonita imagen que tenían de la hechicera, de a poco perdió su color, dejando ver la cruda realidad de la pobre mujer. Su cabello ya no brillaba tanto al igual que su piel, en cambio se veía sucia. Su perfecto labial estaba corrido hacia sus mejillas, y su vestido no era más que un trapo andrajoso que apenas la cubría.

—Mi príncipe ha venido por mi...

La bruja caminó con lentitud hacía Thor hasta tomar su mano con suma devoción, pues temía que fuera una más de sus alucinaciones. Loki la miró por primera vez con tristeza desde que la conocía, tenía una sensación muy cercana a la culpa por haberse metido en la antigua relación que su marido mantuvo con ella, pero él no gobernaba en su corazón, y mucho menos si Thor era su destinado.

Dio unos pasos para atrás para darles privacidad, además reprimió su aroma cuando miró como la bruja restregaba su mejilla en el pecho de su esposo, y en vez de ponerse celoso, dejó que ella se deleitara con el aroma dulce de Thor.

—Te espero afuera.

El Dios del trueno lo miró con una disculpa impresa en su cara, mas este solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquila. Una vez solo, Thor permitió que la bruja lo abrazara un poco más antes de separarla de él.

—Mi príncipe...ya extrañaba tu gratificante visita. El pequeño ya te extrañaba amor.— La bruja colocó su delgada mano en su mejilla y trató de besarlo, pero Thor esquivó fácilmente el beso.

—¿Cuál pequeño? Amora, por favor ya reacciona.— La sacudió un poco cuando le puso ambas manos en sus hombros y la miró directo a los ojos. —¿Cómo es que terminaste así? 

Amora comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras aún se miraban y el Dios supo que para ella no había retorno, su mente se había corrompido demasiado.

—Thor, ¿por qué eres así conmigo?— La bruja nuevamente trato de besarlo, pero falló. —¿Por qué desconoces a tu heredero?

—Amora, yo jamás he llegado a concebir contigo y nunca lo haré porque yo ya tengo un omega al que respeto. Ve de una vez la realidad.

Ella se alejó de Thor y cayó al piso llorando con fuerza, en su mente ellos eran una pareja que esperaban a su primogénito, y esas últimas palabras del Dios las vio como una total traición, como un engaño que caló en lo más profundo de su corazón y alma.

—¿Por qué me engañas? Yo soy suficiente, no entiendo porque vas y tratas de buscar el calor de un omega. ¿Es por qué soy una beta verdad?

Thor la miró con pena y no supo que decirle en ese momento. Se agachó a acariciar su espalda y reconfortarla mientras seguía llorando. El alfa quería usar su aroma para calmarla un poco, pero al ser beta no se veía muy influenciada por sus feromonas, podía olerlo, más no le afectaba igual que a un omega.

—¿Por qué piensas que tenemos algo? Hace años que no estamos en una relación...— Trato de explicarle con cuidado su realidad. —Tu estas encerrada por tratar de matar al padre de todo, Odín. Haz estado en esta celda por mucho tiempo, y me temo que te has vuelto loca.

—¿Loca? Todo lo que hago es por ti, y para que este matrimonio funcione, pero tú siempre me dejas aquí en nuestro cuarto, y los sirvientes no me permiten salir.

Thor en ese momento se dio cuenta que por más que le tratara de explicar, ella jamás vería la realidad. Amora vivía en su propio cuento de fantasía del que no quería salir, y no veía forma de sacarla de ahí.

—Creo que la única persona que te puede ayudar eres tú.— Secó las lágrimas de la bruja y se dispuso a irse, aunque notó un repentino cambio en la cara de Amora, ahora mostraba una cara temerosa.

—Por favor ayúdame...— El murmullo de su voz logró retenerlo por más tiempo. —Muy pocas veces recupero la cordura y trato de curarme con mi magia, pero me es imposible, estoy muy débil.

Amora lo miró directo a los ojos, y en ese momento supo que había regresado por un breve momento con ayuda de su magia, pues sus manos brillaban y un aro verdoso sobre su cabeza apareció.

—Cuando Loki te enamoró, mi corazón se rompió y dolió como no tienes idea, Thor.— El Dios quiso hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió, siguiendo con su relato. —Pensé que, si mataba a Odín y me volvía la reina, tu volverías a mi por voluntad propia u obligado, pero fallé y me encerraron en este lugar, por lo que con mi magia traté de crear otra realidad en la que estuviéramos juntos.

—Amora...

—El hechizo fue tan poderoso que ni yo pude controlarlo después, dejando a mi mente en ese lugar. Thor, por favor ayúdame, estoy planeando escapar de aquí e ir a matar a Loki, no permitas que eso pase.— Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no podía mantener el control por más tiempo. —No sé cuándo volveré, pero si escapo, prométeme que me vas a matar.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso...

—¡Promételo, hijo de Odín!— Unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, causando estragos en la mente del alfa, y afirmando algo que jamás creyó que le dolería tanto.

—Lo prometo, Amora.— Ella le sonrió por última vez antes de que su mente se volviera a nublar, cayendo rendida en el piso.

✾✾✾

Los días siguientes Thor se mantuvo decaído y alejado de todos, pasaba horas sentado en el mismo lugar del jardín con su vista perdida en Asgard, meditando sobre su vieja amiga a la que tanto cariño le tenía.

Loki nunca trató siquiera en hacer que su esposo volviera a hacer ese hombre con sonrisa boba tatuada en el rostro pese a que sus amigos lo miraban mal por no hacerlo, y no porque fuera malo, lo amaba y no le gustaba verlo así, pero quería que Thor tomara una decisión por su cuenta por primera vez. El Dios era fácil de manipular, cosa que usualmente el omega usaba a su favor, sumado el que nunca le decía que no, hacía que Loki hinchara más su pecho de orgullo, alimentando su ego. Esta vez no quería influir en su decisión.

La única manera en la que ayudaba al alfa era a mantenerlo tranquilo mediante su tenue aroma a menta, para que tomara un respiro y pensara con claridad. Thor jamás le explicó lo que había pasado ahí dentro, porque siempre supo que realmente no se había ido y logró escuchar todo.

Luego de que su esposo terminara de meditar a la misma hora desde hace dos semanas, se dispusieron a comer en silencio dándose compañía mutua y sin nadie más en el amplío comedor. Ambos trataban de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, disfrutando del inusual silencio del palacio, hasta llegó a pensar Loki que quizás las criadas pensaban que se habían peleado y por eso estaban algo distantes, brindándoles privacidad y silencio para que platicaran dicho problema.

—Quiero ayudar a Amora. Se lo debo.— El omega de Loki ronroneo de felicidad al oír la voz de su alfa después de tanto tiempo, lo extrañaba tanto que solo escucharlo hablar lo ponía alegre.

—Sabes que te apoyaría en lo que tú decidieras. Además de que yo también se lo debo a Amora.— Dejó a un lado su plato y tomó una mano de Thor para frotar el lomo de esta con un dedo. —Buscaré en los libros de hechicería de mamá y en la biblioteca de Asgard una solución, lo prometo.

—Gracias.

Al terminar de comer, el alfa se acercó a su omega por la espalda para darle un gran abrazo luego de varios días sin mucho contacto físico, envolviéndolo con su cargado aroma a chocolate. Ambos frotaron sus mejillas como símbolo de unión y amor, recordando mutuamente que sin importar qué, ellos seguirían juntos.

✾✾✾

—¡Por favor, no se lleven a mi hijo!

Amora abrió sus ojos asustada ante lo que parecía un mal sueño, su propio grito la había despertado. Palpó su cama repetidas veces hasta que se convenció de que era real, frotó sus ojos y luego llevó sus manos a su vientre, lo frotó varias veces hasta que se percató de que era plano.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de agua de inmediato, de alguna manera alguien se había llevado al fruto del amor que se tenían ella y Thor. Con rabia y tristeza, se levantó de la cama y sus manos comenzaron a brillar, logrando encontrar un hechizo que la dejara escapar.

Su magia logró abrir la puerta de la celda donde estaba, encontrándose a los guardias listos para atacar, aunque con un solo movimiento de ellos se deshizo. Arregló la ropa andrajosa que llevaba por una más nueva y brillante, restauró su maquillaje junto a su cabello dorado y partió decidida en busca de una respuesta. Algo dentro de ella finalmente se terminó de romper.

Con su magia alejó a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella, metiéndose en la mente de cada persona en busca de información, mas no encontraba nada, frustrándola en su búsqueda. Ella parecía un león enjaulado, acumulando su ira sin reparos al no tener resultados, era su hijo de quien hablábamos, definitivamente no tendría piedad por quien le había hecho esto. Lo buscaría y mataría si lo encontraba, nadie lo iba alejar de su primogénito, del fruto que había nacido del amor.

Caminó hasta la biblioteca con los libros encantados más poderosos de los nueve reinos, allí seguramente encontraría un hechizo que la ayudaría a buscar con mayor facilidad a su hijo, aunque no contaba con encontrarse a Loki ahí, ese omega al que le tenía tanto rencor y odio.

—De haber sabido que estabas aquí, no me hubiera tomado la molestia de escapar aún.— Soltó con sorna y veneno.

Loki realmente no esperaba encontrarse a nadie ahí ya que nadie más que él entraba, además de su ya fallecida madre. Los segundos de shock pasaron rápido, no queriendo mostrarse afligido o débil, ese no era su estilo.

—No sabía que por fin habías reunido el poder suficiente como para por fin poder escapar. La verdad ya te estabas tardando, aunque tu nunca fuiste una muy buena hechicera cariño.— Respondió con el mismo veneno que ella le dio.

Pese a que aún la quería y la consideraba su amiga, sabía que no era la misma Amora con la que tenía un estrecho lazo de amistad, estaba totalmente consciente que era una persona totalmente diferente, una a la que le dolía demasiado que él fuera el destinado de Thor, además de que lo hubiera preferido por sobre ella para crear un lazo, rompiendo su relación de inmediato.

Ella cerró sus manos con rabia, manifestando un color esmeralda alrededor de ellos, sus heridas del pasado seguían tan frescas desde que aparecieron. Su frágil mente le repetía una y otra vez como Thor le confesaba el amor que sentía por su medio hermano, logrando que el brillo en sus manos aumentara. 

—No volverás a estorbar en nuestra relación...

Quizás Loki ya lo había previsto o sentido de alguna u otra manera, pero esquivó con agilidad el hechizo que planeó lanzarle Amora, logrando que solo le atinara a una ilusión suya, dándole tiempo de escapar para advertirle a su esposo, esto acababa de comenzar.


	2. (1) - Sueños

Anthony acarició su pequeña barriga de tres meses mientras observaba unos hologramas. Los giraba, agregaba o quitaba cosas de ella, estaba tratando de terminar el plano ese mismo día para quitarse ese pendiente, pero ultimadamente se sentía un poco más fatigado, este embarazo lo dejaba un poco más cansado que el anterior. Dejó girando el holograma y se detuvo a descansar en el sofá justo cuando el rico aroma a vainilla de su esposo llegó a su nariz, haciéndolo suspirar con tranquilidad y eliminando un poco de su tediosa fatiga.

Steve entró a la sala vestido con su uniforme y escudo, dejando este último a un lado para rodear el sofá hasta agacharse frente a su omega. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Tony, ambos dedicándose a tocar su vientre abultado. El castaño llevó una mano a la mejilla de su alfa para acariciar esa tersa piel, se inclinó de a poco e hizo que sus labios se tocaran, sin moverse, solo sintiendo el tacto del otro mediante un roce con sus labios. Al separarse, Tony jaló el brazo de Steve para levantarlo y hacer que se sentara a su lado, deseando que lo envolviera entre esos fuertes brazos.

—Deberías estar dormido. — Recostó a Tony sobre él y besó su cuello en donde estaba la mordida que los unía, además de dejarse embriagar por el delicioso aroma a miel que desprendía el castaño ahora que estaba preñado. —Ya deberías saber que ahora necesitas dormir a tus horas.

—Cálmate mamá gallina, solo es la una de la madrugada, es temprano aún. Además, estaba esperando a que cierto alfa llegara de su misión. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Excelente. Yo junto a Clint y Natasha logramos neutralizar el perímetro fácilmente, Sam y Bucky lograron sacar a los rehenes a tiempo. Y Hulk solo aplastó todo. — Ambos rieron con suavidad por lo último.

—Me ofende muchísimo darme cuenta de que el equipo ya no necesita a Iron Man, el mejor vengador que tenían por cierto.

—Tony sabes que eso no es cierto, todos te extrañamos. Yo más que nadie extraño tus comentarios sarcásticos y también la forma en la que siempre me desobedeces cuando armaba un plan. Arriesgando de alguna manera al equipo. — Susurró lo último temiendo lo peor y sonriendo a la vez.

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que yo no sé trabajar en equipo Rogers? Te estás ganando un boleto VIP para dormir en este sofá Steven. — El pobre rubio se iba a disculpar cuando la IA de la torre los interrumpió.

-Señor Stark, el joven Peter requiere de su presencia.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Jar?

-Su corazón acelerado y el llanto continuo me indican que el joven Peter tuvo una pesadilla.

Tony no logró siquiera pensar en pararse cuando su alfa lo tomó de los hombros y le dijo que mejor descansara.

—No te preocupes cariño, estoy bien. — Golpeó con suavidad su pecho. —Tú deberías ir a darte una ducha, apestas, ni creas que te vas a dormir conmigo así.  
Steve negó divertido y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El castaño se fue por un pasillo de la mansión y mientras se acercaba al cuarto de su hijo, podía oír con más claridad el fuerte llanto de Peter.

—Shh, papi está aquí. — Encendió la luz del cuarto y desplegó sus feromonas tratando de lograr calmar a su pequeño.

—Papi...— Entre llanto lo llamó y extendió sus brazos para que lo abrazara. Su cara roja preocupó a Tony, jamás lo había visto llorar de esa manera, usualmente su hijo no lloraba; a menos de que algo realmente lo asustara.

Cuando Peter fue envuelto en los brazos de su padre, este se aferró a su camisa y escondió su carita en su cuello para atiborrarse del rico aroma de su padre. La mezcla de granos de café con miel lo fue tranquilizando de a poco hasta dejarlo solo sorbiendo sus mocos de tanto llorar. Ya tranquilo, Tony se decidió por interrogarlo.

—¿Quieres decirme que fue lo que pasó, Peter? — El pequeño omega negó con la cabeza aun estando escondido en su cuello. —Por favor, hijo dime que pasó. Tú nunca habías llorado de esa manera.

—Fue ella...— Se aferró más a su padre de solo recordarla.

—¿Alguien te hizo algo? — El omega de Tony se exaltó y de inmediato extrajo su teléfono del pantalón. —Jarvis, muéstrame las cámaras de seguridad de toda la torre e indicarme si alguien logró entrar al cuarto de Peter.

Usualmente Stark se había vuelto un poco más sobreprotector en cuanto a su manada, además de paranoico, quizás esa médula fraternal se había disparado a una gran escala, logrando incluso a llegar a tratar a los Vengadores como sus cachorros.

El genio dejó que Jarvis desplegara un pequeño holograma en su teléfono mostrándole las cámaras de las últimas cinco horas, lo único visible en las cámaras era a Tony trabajar mientras Peter se movía entre sueños, pero nunca se vio nada más. El omega del castaño se relajó, solo fue un mal sueño de Peter seguramente.

-Nadie más que el capitán ha entrado a la torre en estas últimas horas, señor.

—Gracias Jarvis. — Acarició los cabellos de su hijo y sonrió con suavidad. —Todo está bien cariño, nadie puede burlar la seguridad de Jarvis fácilmente, solo fue un mal sueño.

—Pero...se veía muy real. Ella hasta tomó mi brazo papi, mira. — El pequeño finalmente lo miró y le mostró una leve marca roja en su muñeca izquierda, aunque era muy pequeña como para pasar de un simple rasguño que pudo haberse hecho él entre sueños.

—Quizás te picó un bicho y te rascaste por la noche. — Sobó la marca rojiza y le dio un corto beso en ese lugar. —Mi pequeño, te juro que no hay lugar más seguro que la torre, aquí nadie te va a hacer daño sin que yo o Jarvis se entere, ¿por qué mejor no tratas de dormir?

—Pero papi, tengo miedo...— Ese tierno puchero en sus labios amenazaba en convertirse en llanto nuevamente y Tony volvió a usar su arma secreta, trató de calmarlo con su aroma.

—Eres un omega muy valiente, sé que enfrentarás esto con facilidad, además eres inteligente y sé que podrás ver entre un sueño y lo real. — Con cuidado lo volvió a colocar en su cama sin lastimarse o recargar mucho el peso de Peter en su barriga, lo arropó y besó su frente con cariño. El cuarto del pequeño castaño estaba infestado del olor de Tony, cosa que lo adormeció con facilidad.

Anthony tomó su teléfono y apagó la luz del cuarto, antes de salir le dio un último vistazo a su hijo, quien ya había cerrado sus ojos y su rostro se mostraba más sereno.

—Buenas noches, Benjamin.

✾✾✾

—Tardaste, ¿está todo bien?

Pese a que no tenía nada grave Peter, se sentía intranquilo. Su instinto de omega sobreprotector le estaba advirtiendo, pero no sabía qué, y eso lo agobiaba.

—Si, todo está bien. Solo tuvo una pesadilla, nada de qué preocuparse Cap.

—Tu cara me dice otra cosa Tony.

—Es sólo el embarazo, la fatiga me pone un poco mal, eso es todo.

Steve no estuvo ni cerca de creerle, ese suave aroma a miel ya no lo podía percibir con facilidad, era obvio que su omega estaba mal, pero entendía si no quería hablar en ese momento, por lo que mejor quiso consentirlo un poco para que sacara un poco de tensión.

Se levantó y fue a tomar las manos de su esposo, lo ayudó a ponerse una pijama que consistía en una camisa grande de él y lo recostó en la cama para darle un relajante masaje en los pies. Sus movimientos eran suaves pero concisos, solo podía oír como Tony de vez en cuando suspiraba con tranquilidad y con suma relajación. Para cuando acabó, el castaño se dedicó a quitarle la ligera camisa de tirantes que dejaría descubierto su marcado pecho para pegarse a él como un cachorro necesitado de su calor.

Se dieron un último beso y Steve se durmió tranquilo al volver a sentir el aroma a miel, ahora sabía que su compañero estaba bien, su aroma se volvió nuevamente dulce. Tony por su parte, si estaba más relajado, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa carita asustada que Peter le mostró. Suspiró con fuerza las feromonas de su esposo y logró finalmente quedarse dormido.

❈❈❈

El rostro de Thor se desfiguró interrogante y molesto, miraba a la criada de tan mala manera que hasta ella se encogió en su lugar, deseando desaparecer por llevar tan inoportunas noticias.

—¿Cómo es que Amora se escapó sin dejar ningún rastro? — El Dios estaba sobre su trono con sentimientos de angustia, enojo y tristeza, las palabras de Amora aún resonaban en su cabeza.

—Las hechiceras del castillo siguen tratando de romper el conjuro que utilizó para cubrir sus pasos, solo piden paciencia alteza.

—He visto a Loki hacer ese hechizo fácilmente, y en menos de cinco minutos me ha tenido una respuesta. ¿Por qué no está con ellas? Él es su líder después de todo.

La pobre chica escuchó aquella pregunta que la puso más nerviosa, ¿dónde está Loki? Su propio olor la fue delatando de a poco, el dulzor de sus feromonas omegas se fue remplazando por un olor que delataba su miedo hacia el rey.

—¿Dónde está Loki? — Volvió a preguntar por notar el cambio repentino de ambiente.

—Él desapareció...

El golpe que Thor le dio al trono sobresaltó a la criada, ya que afuera el cielo manifestó un trueno poderoso, dando un ligero sobresalto en su lugar, agachando la cabeza con sumisión temiendo la ira de su rey.

—¿Se puede saber cómo es que mi esposo desapareció?

—No lo sabemos alteza, luego de la fuga de Amora, deducimos que quizás ella le haya hecho algo. El rastro de Amora termina en la biblioteca real, justo donde su alteza Loki estaba, además de que sus rastros de magia también terminan ahí.

El corazón del rubio dolió por la ausencia de su omega, todo había sido muy rápido y se encontraba agotado, el sueño del padre de todo se acercaba, como nuevo Rey se le habían otorgado todos los poderes de Odín, además del sueño donde recobraba más fuerza. Él debía ir a sus aposentos a dormir dentro de varios días, no tenía mucho tiempo para buscar a su esposo y a su amiga, necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos los Vengadores, en especial de ese pequeño omega inteligente y testarudo, Tony Stark.


	3. (2) - Misión Pt.1

Al día siguiente llegó una alerta de alto riesgo donde se necesitaba con urgencia la presencia de los Vengadores, Steve suplantando el lugar de Tony como líder de la manada, llamó a cada uno de su equipo para planificar una estrategia mientras se dirigían a Washington donde un extraño ser controlaba mentalmente a las personas para atacar a la Casa Blanca.

—¿Alguna idea de qué pueda ser esto Tony? — Se dirigió Steve al comunicador en su oído derecho mientras bajaba de su moto y dividía a su equipo en pequeños grupos.

—La energía que lo rodea es similar a la que Thor desprende cuando abre un portal a Asgard, esa cosa es Asgardiana.

Desde que supieron de su segundo embarazo, Tony no había vuelto a pelear codo a codo con su manada, y pese a sus deseos de seguir yendo a las misiones configurando su armadura para que no aplastara su vientre como lo hizo cuando estaba esperando a Peter, toda la manada le prohibió que fueran con ellos. Si quería ayudar debía hacerlo desde su torre, donde estaría fuera de peligro.

Su alfa no volvió a hablarle por el intercomunicador para seguir liderando el equipo contra esa cosa, mientras el buscaba en todo tipo de fuentes información de ese monstruo gigante. Tecleaba y movía sus hologramas con rapidez, leyendo un sin fin de documentos antiguos, traduciendo unos de lenguas ya extintas de hace millones de años.

La puerta de su taller se abrió y ni se percató de eso, el seguía con su tarea de buscar información para seguir siendo útil al equipo aún sin su armadura. Una linda cabellera rizada y castaña se asomó tras sus hologramas, sonrió cuando al fin vio la cara completa de Peter y este comenzaba a tocar todo.

—Peter, cariño, papi está trabajando y ayuda a papá con una misión.

—¿Es una misión de los Vengadores? — Los ojitos del pequeño se iluminaron cuando Tony asintió con su cabeza, el de inmediato corrió a sus piernas para sentarse en ellas y ayudarle. —Yo te ayudo papi, porque cuando yo crezca también seré un vengador como tú. Yo seré Iron Man mientras cuidas a mi hermanito, yo salvaré a todos de los malos y te voy a proteger.

El millonario se enterneció por sus palabras, su cachorro quería ser como él cuando creciera, ¡toma eso Rogers!

—¿Alguien me escucha? — La voz de Clint era débil y cansada.

—¿Está todo bien? — Eso para nada le gustó a Tony, checo los dispositivos de rastreo en cada uno de su equipo y solo el de Barton estaba encendido. —¿Qué está pasando Clint?

Su aroma se transformó abruptamente, comenzando a transmitirle a Peter el miedo mediante sus amargas feromonas. El pequeño bajó de las piernas de Tony y se recargó en el escritorio rejuntando sus piernitas hacia su pecho con una cara asustada. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado su papi?

—¡Tony! El equipo...Steve...— Sus palabras se oían entrecortaba y tras el nombre de su esposo se perdió totalmente la comunicación, eliminando también la ubicación de su dispositivo.

—¡Clint!¡Clint!

Anthony golpeó con fuerza el escritorio lleno de impotencia y logró escuchar una ligera exclamación de susto, percatándose del estado de su cachorro. Al estar preñado, sus feromonas podían cambiar rápidamente dependiendo de su humor.

—Peter, perdóname. — Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos pese a que se le dificultaba por el bebé en camino, besó sus rizos y retrajo todas sus feromonas al ver tan asustado a Peter. —Perdóname por este cambio tan drástico, tu papá necesita mi ayuda, y debo ir a ayudarlo.

—Pero papi, ¿y mi hermanito? — Su tierna manita se posó en su barriga.

—No te preocupes por él, estará bien. Jarvis...— Habló en voz alta a nada específico. —Dile a Happy que suba a mi piso, necesito que cuide a Peter y dile a Pepper que no llegaré a la junta.

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido. Happy llegando, Happy regañándolo por su estado, Happy resignado, Tony configurando su traje para la curva en su vientre, Tony besando a Peter en toda su cara, Tony dándole instrucciones a Jarvis y Happy, Peter mirando por la ventana como su papi volaba hacia Washington.

✾✾✾

—Jarvis, trata de volver a enlazar mi comunicación con alguno de los Vengadores.

-Negativo señor, no hay ningún rastro de los comunicadores.

—Maldita sea...

Voló lo más rápido que pudo y antes de aterrizar frente a la Casa Blanca, varios soldados le apuntaban con sus armas, todos listos para atacar. Para su alivio o desgracia, entre esos soldados también estaban los Vengadores, listos para atacar, pero vivos y sin muchos rasguños. Sobrevolando el lugar, descubrió su rostro y se dirigió a su manada.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a los Vengadores, no creo que quieran atacar a su bello e inteligente líder. — Soltó sus palabras a la ligera junto a una arrogante sonrisa, pero no obtuvo respuesta. —¿Steve?

Su alfa lo miraba sin expresión, su pose era de combate, tenía el escudo listo para atacar y golpearlo como lo haría con cualquier otro criminal. Su embarazo lo volvía muy sensible, por lo que no fue raro ver como su sonrisa se deshacía y sus ojos se llenaban de agua con facilidad.

—¿Steven? — Volvió a llamar con la esperanza de que todo fuera solo una distracción y que realmente no pensaran atacarlo a él. —Jarvis, graba esto y envíalo a Bruce para que lo analice.

-Señor, su amigo no está en condiciones de contestar, debo recordarle que él no vino a esta misión por su celo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero creo que no me escucharan...— Detuvo su voz cuando siento que está se rompía. Solo en esos momentos odiaba tener un embarazo, porque no debía ponerse a llorar ahora.

Mientras aún lloraba en silencio, observó todo a su alrededor, aprovechando su debilidad para convertirla en una ventaja contra lo que fuera que los controlaba, porque el monstruo que combatían al principio no estaba. Sus lágrimas no parecían poder detenerse, y creía que quizás así lograría distraerlos para por fin poder aterrizar, pero en cuanto puso un pie en la tierra una lluvia de balas lo recibió sin piedad, apenas logrando cubrir su rostro y protegiéndose dentro de su armadura.

De a poco los soldados lo fueron acorralando sin dejar de disparar, debía liberarse de eso sí quería ver más de cerca a sus compañeros y así Banner lograra darle una solución rápida. Los demás Vengadores se movieron un poco más atrás, observando todo sin expresión alguna.

—Jarvis, más te vale que estés grabando todo. — Logró articular con seriedad entre la lluvia de balas mientras desplegaba un escudo y protegía su vientre.

-El señor Banner viene para acá.

—¿Qué? ¡Él no debe venir de ninguna manera, Hulk se vuelve más irritante cuando está en celo!

Jarvis no le dio una respuesta cuando escuchó el rugido del grandulón verde, que de un salto hizo acto de presencia, arrasando con todo soldado que lo atacaba, colocándose frente a él una vez terminado.

—Hulk cuidar a líder.

—Gracias cariño, pero no debiste venir. — Hulk le gruñó en respuesta para después ponerse a su lado derecho y mirar a su manada.

—Hulk ayudar, Hulk soltar olor para atraer alfa y ayude.

Tony lo miró interrogativo, Bruce no tenía alfa puesto que él decía temer lastimar a su pareja si la tenía. Siempre había dicho que era un omega defectuoso por poder transformarse en Hulk y su gran fuerza que no era propia de un omega normal, pero nadie en los Vengadores era normal después de todo.

Al estar Bruce en celo, su aroma era tan rico y potente que el soltar sus feromonas era el permiso que necesitaba un alfa para acercarse a él y aliviarlo en su celo, era una invitación. Esto solo podía funcionar con su propio alfa, para llamarlo y pedir que lo aliviara, o bien, podía atraer a alfas sin pareja.

Ante la mirada de Tony solo un alfa de la manada comenzó a respirar con más rapidez, retorciéndose y peleando con el control mental al que estaban sometidos. Natasha soltó un gruñido de dolor, pero no se movió, sólo reaccionó cuando Bruce dejó de ser Hulk y pasó a ser solo una masa temblorosa deseosa de que alguien aliviara su calor, la alfa corrió y atrapó al doctor en sus brazos, llenando sus pulmones de las feromonas de su omega, escondiendo su rostro donde su glándula expulsaba ese embriagador aroma a limón.

—Ok, eso no me lo esperaba. — Tony descubrió su rostro y los miró con extrañeza, aunque de alguna manera le aliviaba que el plan de Hulk funcionara. —¿Has vuelto Natasha?

—Si...— Su voz salió ronca y seductora mientras Bruce se estremecía entre sus brazos, deseando que ahí mismo le arrancara el gran pantalón que sostenía y lo único que lo cubría.

—Por cierto, ten cariño, no quiero que a media batalla Natasha te quiera atacar por tu olor, es por precaución. — De su traje extrajo una jeringa y se la entregó, dejando que el mismo, sin dudarlo, se lo inyectara en su pierna derecha.

—¿Qué es eso? — Rumió la chica.

—Va a estabilizar mis feromonas por unas horas, pero no desaparecerá mi celo. — Respondió con las mejillas rojas cuando la espía sonrió y lo acarició con cuidado.

—Luego me explicarán todo esto, pero ahora necesitamos un plan.

—Tu eres el líder después de todo, lo que digas se hará. — La voz de Natasha ya había vuelto a la normal, así como su cara que se mostraba más serena y seria.

—Bruce, ¿analizaste el video que te envié?

—En realidad no los vi mucho, solo recordé al bebé en camino y Hulk se hizo cargo de lo demás, lo siento.

En ese momento Tony no sabía si agradecerle o enojarse, aunque no ganaba nada enojado. Pensó en realizar el único plan que siempre tenía y funcionaba.

—Ya tengo un plan. — Tapó su rostro y encendió sus propulsores para comenzar a volar sobre el pasto; Natasha sacó un arma y la cargó; Bruce se convirtió en Hulk y rugió. —Ataquemos, nuestra manada nos necesita.

Los tres apenas avanzaron un poco cuando un fuerte trueno rugió en el cielo, Thor también estaba con ellos.


	4. (3) - Primer Aliado

Al escapar de Asgard, su principal objetivo fue buscar un lugar donde esconderse para hacer su siguiente movimiento; buscar al culpable, preparar un plan de ataque e ir consiguiendo aliados.

Yendo entre los reinos logró llegar a Jontunheim, reino de los gigantes de hielo. Se escabulló entre las frías montañas y con su magia se hizo un pequeño hogar para dormir y permitirle trabajar para buscar a su hijo al que le habían quitado.

Por instinto sus manos viajaron a su vientre y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, estaba triste, destrozada por la idea de que Thor la había engañado con el que decía ser su íntimo amigo y medio hermano de este.

Siempre supo que se llevaban muy bien, viendo su cercanía como algo normal por ser medios hermanos y haber crecido juntos; jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que el dios de trueno la llegaría a engañar; a la mujer que cargaba con su primogénito. Pero claro, ella era una beta, era parte de los rezagados entre las tres castas, era de la casta más ignorada y menos querida, tendiendo a relacionarse solo entre ellos aún si querían o no.

Cuando se casó con Thor, fue el día más feliz de su vida; no sólo porque su primer amor se había atrevido a casarse con una beta, sino que se había atrevido a amarla por sobre los mandatos de su padre, quien creía no era bueno que una beta cargara con el heredero real si se llegaba a embarazar.

Thor no lo escuchó y la dejó embarazada en su primera noche juntos como esposos.

En esos momentos Loki no estaba en Asgard, si no en Jontunheim; así que por medio de cartas le contó con alegría a su mejor amigo que llevaba en su vientre al heredero real y sobrino, la respuesta de este fue positiva, mandando felicitaciones y dándole ánimos para que fuera junto a su hermano a hablar con Odín para darle tan dichosa noticia.

Pero todo fue muy rápido, Odín les había gritado, alegando que ninguna beta llevaría a su nieto en el vientre. Tratando de herirla para que perdiera el bebé, pero su alfa la protegió y peleo entre gritos con su padre, causando que el padre de todo se sintiera mal y se desmayara.

Sin saber, la pelea dejó grandes consecuencias cuando se dieron cuenta que Odín ya no volvería a levantarse de la cama en la que estaba. A los pocos días murió y Loki tuvo que regresar a Asgard para presentar la coronación de su hermano mayor, para ese tiempo Amora ya mostraba una ligera curva en su vientre, caminando entre el palacio con orgullo por llevar al primogénito de su esposo que ahora era el rey de los nueve reinos.

Todo se veía tan bien, tan tranquilo y silencioso hasta que los chismes comenzaron a susurrar demasiado fuerte.

De un día a otro su esposo no volvió a tocarla, limitándose a solo besar o acariciar sus mejillas, dejando a un lado los besos en su boca para poner excusas del gran trabajo que tenía, alegando que no pasaba tiempo con ella por trabajar en mantener cierta paz entre los nueve reinos.

Cuando Amora no estaba con Thor y vagaba por el palacio, los chismes corrían entre las criadas sin pudor frente a ella, enfatizando cuanta lástima le tenían por no ver lo que ocurría entre su esposo y cuñado. Aquello le causó cierta gracia, ¿cómo su esposo la engañaría con su medio hermano? La respuesta era tan clara que le dolía ahora, todo se resumía, en una palabra: omega.

Loki era un omega, ella no. Ella era de la casta a la que nadie le daba el mismo valor que se le daba a un omega u alfa, siempre discriminados y señalados por no poder morder o ser mordido por su pareja; a falta de feromonas fuertes o dulces. No se podía morder a un beta por una sola razón: ese acto de amor solo se hacía para el intercambio de feromonas entre la pareja.

Feromonas de las que carecían todos los betas.

La otra función de la mordida era para alejar a los alfas, en caso de que un omega fuera mordido. Los alfas no podían ser mordidos por sus omegas, pero para eso servía el cambio de feromonas dentro de este, era como si llevaran tatuado el aroma de su omega, alejando a los demás y avisando que ya tenía a su pareja.

Ella quiso confiar en su esposo, creer ciegamente en él incluso si la dejaba encerrada en el cuarto que compartían, soportando los murmullos constantes de una supuesta traición, dejándola sola mientras crecía y crecía su hijo dentro de ella. Aún se cuestiona cuáles eran las razones por la que le quitaron a su hijo, el cómo fue que lograron quitárselo yaciendo aún en su vientre.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a hacer sus hechizos, ella se volvería más fuerte y rescataría a su bebé aún sin la ayuda de Thor, rescataría lo único que la mantenía cuerda. Se lo juró cuando entre su magia divisó una cabellera castaña y rizada.

✾✾✾

\- Helheim - Reino de los muertos -

Hela la miró desde su escandaloso asiento adornado con los cráneos de antiguos enemigos, elevando una de sus cejas con curiosidad e interés se levantó para quedar a unos pasos de ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos, encontrándose con el inexistente aroma a beta, sólo percibiendo el aroma de algún perfume qué seguramente se había puesto.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

—No sólo te entregaría el reino de Midgar, si no toda alma que habita en ella. — Caminó unos pasos hacia delante para susurrarle sobre el hombro. —Hay rumores sobre lo que más anhelas, y yo te lo puedo dar; si me ayudas te entregaré las almas de los Vengadores también.

La reina de los muertos la volvió a mirar entre su cercanía, observando detenidamente su rostro, buscando algún rastro de duda o traición; aunque sólo halló tristeza y desesperación, pero también algo más vio, sed de venganza. La alfa sólo atinó a sonreír.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré Amora. —Estrecharon sus manos y estas brillaron cerrando el trato.

Amora soltó su mano para dar media vuelta he irse por donde vino, pero la serena voz de Hela la detuvo en la puerta de su palacio.

—¿Por qué quieres destruir a los Vengadores?

—Su omega líder tiene algo que es mío. — Contestó sin mirarla.

—Yo podría ayudarte con eso, ¿sabes?

Amora finalmente la miró y la vio con su típica sonrisa coqueta. Definitivamente, Hela nunca se cansaría de coquetearle; por más siglos que pasaran, siempre sería así.

La hechicera negó sonriendo y se fue.


	5. (4) - Misión Pt.2

Thor llegó haciendo una entrada escandalosa y casi gloriosa por la nueva armadura dorada que llevaba, haciendo contraste con sus rubios cabellos largos y tupida barba asgardiana.

—Bruce, Natasha, Tony— Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una enorme sonrisa llena de cariño.

—Llegaste en el momento justo, Thor. — El omega líder sonrió dentro de su armadura, feliz de que, de alguna manera, finalmente toda su manada estaba junta.

El rey de Asgard se acercó más a ellos, cada uno poniendo su pose de combate, mirando al resto de su manada, quienes también se preparaban. Cuatro de los Vengadores contra los cinco restantes que estaban bajo un tipo de trance. La pelea fue algo difícil, ni Hulk ni Thor deseaban lastimar a quienes consideraban su familia, no querían excederse con su fuerza sobrehumana.

El gigante verde solo hacía suficiente fuerza cuando Lang se volvía enorme y trataba de pisarlo, el pobre hombre no tenía por qué estar en los asuntos de los Vengadores, pero como Banner comenzó con su celo, lo más sensato fue llamar a alguien casi tan fuerte como Hulk para que cubriera su lugar, terminando Scott en medio de una pelea entre una de las manadas más poderosas del planeta.

Por su parte, Thor jamás le pegó a Bucky o Sam con su martillo, pues sabía que, aunque eran fuertes, su martillo los destrozaría con un solo golpe ahora que tenía todo el poder de Odín, su martillo solo lo utilizaba como escudo, pero jamás como un arma contra sus amigos.

Cerca del rey, Natasha peleaba contra Clint ágilmente, ambos espías se daban golpes certeros y sin piedad, realmente no se veía quien podía ganar, llevaban una pelea reñida, sacando sus mejores trucos entre ellos.

✾✾✾

Anthony se había quedado con su alfa, ajenos a la pelea que había entre su manada a lo lejos, ambos se miraban desde una distancia prudente. Ninguno había hecho amago de atacar y eso hizo pensar a Tony sobre sí cabía la posibilidad de que Steve solo fingiera estar controlado, porque sus demás compañeros corrieron a atacar sin pensarlo ni un poco; él había sido el único que se mantuvo en su lugar.

—Steve, si no estás siendo controlado por favor acércate con lentitud. — El omega dejó de volar y se deshizo de su casco para mirarlo a los ojos y tocar su vientre por sobre la armadura, soltando un poco su aroma para atraerlo y hacerle saber que lo necesitaba.

Su alfa se quedó quieto, atento a algo hasta que de a poco caminó hacia él, sus pasos eran lentos mientras se daba el lujo de oler el aire, oler su aroma y atiborrarse de este a medida que avanzaba. Steve soltó algunos gruñidos satisfechos hasta que lo atrapó entre sus brazos y su nariz se hundió en su glándula omega, drogándose al no poder separarse.

Tony acarició sus rubios cabellos con cariño, dejando que una ligera sonrisa se posara en su rostro por unos momentos antes de sentir como entre sus brazos su esposo se tensaba y comenzaba a gruñir. El castaño trató de separarlo cuando sintió los brazos de éste envolverlo con fuerza, sacándole un gemido de dolor cuando el metal de su traje le aplastó el vientre y una gran punzada de dolor se instauró.

Recobró el suficiente coraje para lo que iba a hacer, y susurró una disculpa entre jadeos cuando alineó los propulsores de sus manos en el pecho de Steve, disparando con todo su poder para quitárselo de encima. Calló al suelo una vez funcionado su plan, jadeando por aire y tocando su vientre adolorido; expulsó su cuerpo del destrozado traje para quedar cubierto por una ligera tela oscura de cuerpo completo, extendió una mano y presionó un botón secreto en la pierna izquierda del traje, mostrando unos lentes hechos a su medida y por el cual se podía comunicar con Jarvis.

—Jarvis, escanea a Steve y al bebé.

-Enseguida, señor. - De los ojos del traje salió disparado un escáner que recorrió tanto el cuerpo de Tony como el de Steve que estaba desmayado en el pasto, con la camisa rota en la zona del pecho. -Usted y el bebé están bien, sólo presenta ligeros moretones alrededor de este; el capitán Rogers no muestra una herida grave, pero le sugiero llevarlo con un doctor, usted le ha dado con todo su poder, señor Stark.

El omega iba a contestar cuando notó que su alfa despertaba, liberando de golpe su fuerte aroma y marcando territorio, mostrándose a la defensiva sin aún levantarse ni enfocar la mirada, Tony no lo pensó dos veces y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente otra vez.

-Le diré al doctor que se dirija a la torre.

✾✾✾

Una vez terminada su pelea, Tony fue con los demás Vengadores para observar cómo estos cargaban a sus compañeros desmayados, cada uno cargando con quien había peleado hace un momento.

—Pensamos que ibas a necesitar ayuda con Steve. — Natasha lo miró preocupada al ver tras él algunas partes dobladas de su armadura. —¿Estás bien?

—No se preocupen por eso. — Señaló su armadura. —Se cuidarme solo aún con un bebé en mi vientre.

—Pero Tony...

—Nada de peros, Thor. Obedezcan a su líder y no vuelven a mencionar esto, vayamos a casa.

Tanto Thor como Natasha intercambiaron miradas, pero no volvieron a decir nada. Hulk, por su parte, en ningún momento opinó nada porque como omega, entendía perfectamente a Tony; solo se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del capitán y lo llevó sobre su hombro izquierdo.

A los minutos uno de sus quinjet aterrizó mientras Tony tenía una breve plática con el presidente, disculpándose además por los golpes que Hulk le había propinado al ejército nacional, tomando la responsabilidad de los gastos médicos y extendiendo una tarjeta con su número para que luego se comunicara con Pepper para ese tipo de cuestiones. El presidente estaba entre agradecido y sorprendido por su gran vientre, ese ambiente tan violento no era lugar para un omega en estado, pero no era quién para cuestionar al líder de los Vengadores.

Un poco más alejados de ellos, Thor llevaba a Bucky y Sam entre sus hombros, y antes de haber subido al quinjet, arrastró consigo la armadura de Iron Man.

Acabado de hablar con el presidente, Tony subió y partieron cada quien sumidos en sus pensamientos, qué incluso no se percataron de la presencia de dos esbeltas mujeres entre los árboles del lugar.

—Los han vencido muy fácil, no sé por qué no me sorprende.

—Paciencia Hela, esto también era parte del plan. — Sonrió en grande cuando vio el quinjet partir. —Stark no sabe que está llevando al enemigo a su propia casa.

✾✾✾

-Varias horas después-

Tony yacía en la comodidad de su cama, dormido y agotado, a su lado Peter lo tenía abrazado con sus brazos y piernas, descansando su cabeza cerca del vientre de su progenitor. Afuera del cuarto, Thor comía animado junto a Happy, platicando sus aventuras entre los demás reinos mientras hacían tiempo en lo que despertaban el resto de su manada.

Bruce y Natasha una vez que dejaron a sus amigos en el pequeño hospital instalado por Stark en la torre, desaparecieron sin dar más explicaciones, iban a arreglar el último pendiente del día. El celo del omega.

Nadie pareció afectado por eso, pues sabían que era algo inevitable.

Las fuertes carcajadas de Thor se vieron interrumpidas cuando Scott apareció frente a ellos, desorientado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el pobre omega tuvo un ligero mareo, y no fuera a dar sobre el suelo solo porque Happy alcanzó a sostenerlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Se sentó en el mueble más cercano para mirar sus manos frente a él, estas se movían ante su visión. —Todo a mi alrededor no para de moverse...

—Debió ser el golpe que te dio Hulk antes de desmayarte. — El dios palmeó varias veces su espalda con ánimo.

—Qué Hulk, ¿qué?

—No recuerdas nada. — Afirmó pensativo el guardaespaldas de Tony. —¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

—Yo fui llamado por el capitán para ayudar a los Vengadores en una misión a la Casa Blanca, cuando llegamos una cosa gigante y viscosa fue adhiriéndose a su cuerpo uno por uno a cada miembro del equipo. Antes de que atraparan al capitán Rogers yo me hice de un tamaño enorme, despegue a todos y lo aplasté con mis manos hasta que explotó, luego de la explosión no recuerdo nada. — Sobó su frente con fuerza. —¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Como seis horas.

—¿¡Qué!? Oh no, ella va a matarme. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

—¿Quién va a matarte? — Se preocupó Thor, quizás el valiente omega había regresado a sus días de ratero.

—¡La madre de Cassie! Hoy tenía una cena importante con su omega y yo le dejé a mi hija a su cuidado por la misión, le prometí que no tardaría, pero creo que estoy acabado. — Los alfas de la sala lo miraron entre divertido y asombrados por la rapidez en la que hablaba.

El pobre Scott tomó el teléfono más cercano para hablar con su exesposa y aunque se alejó para mayor privacidad, era inevitable no poder oír los gritos de aquella alfa, quien después se moderaba pues sabía que Lang era muy sensible a sus gritos.

Nuevamente, Thor se quedó a solas con Happy, recobrando su anterior conversación, pero esta vez un poco menos animado. Había recordado a Loki y la ayuda que necesitaba de su omega líder, pero se abstendría por ahora, no era muy oportuno que pidiera su ayuda en esos momentos. Quizás cuando ya todos despertaran y confirmaran que estuvieran bien, le iría a pedir a Tony ese favor.

✾✾✾

Amora llegó sin tapujos a la torre de los Vengadores gracias a su magia; específicamente había aparecido junto a la camilla de Steve.

La bruja se acercó más a él, acarició su mejilla hasta poner toda su mano en ella, la dejó ahí mientras murmuraba un hechizo. Cuando terminó le dio un beso en la frente, y antes de desaparecer, borró todo rastro de su presencia de las cámaras de seguridad, colocando una ilusión.

Al poco rato, el alfa despertó con un terrible dolor en su mandíbula y pecho, miró a su alrededor y observó a Clint, Sam y Bucky inconscientes en sus respectivas camillas. Se quitó la intravenosa de su brazo y se paró decidido a buscar a su omega, deseaba tanto tenerlo entre sus brazos y oler su rico aroma a granos de café con miel que sintió a su alfa interior ronronear ante su pensamiento, tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho, sentía como si llevara mucho tiempo sin ver y oler a Tony.

Se encontró a Happy y Thor en su camino, más los saludó sin dar mucho de qué hablar y sin darles la mínima posibilidad de contestar. Casi corrió por el rastro de las feromonas de su esposo, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para encontrarse también a su cachorro. Sonrió y fue a sentarse en la cama para mirarlos más de cerca, ambos castaños eran los que le daban un sentido a su antigua vida solitaria. Son lo más valioso de su vida.

Steve soltó su aroma de a poco con la esperanza de despertar a Tony, sin embargo, el que se despertó fue su cachorro, Peter.

—¡Papi, despertaste! — Rodeo el cuerpo de su papi omega y corrió a los brazos del rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

—Aquí estoy, hijo. — Besó sus rizos y finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que no recordaba nada, no sabía cómo había terminado en el hospital de la torre, le preguntaría a Tony. —¿No tienes hambre?

—¡Mucha!

—¿Por qué no vas con tu tío Happy para que te haga algo rico? Yo luego te alcanzo, tengo que hablar con tu papi.

—¿Es sobre los Vengadores? — Vio como sus ojitos brillaron de emoción cuando asintió. —¿Es algo muy importante?

—Si, cariño. — Restregó su suave mejilla con uno de sus dedos. —Cuando seas más grande podrás quedarte a escuchar todo lo que pase en las misiones, pero aún eres pequeño, debes esperar unos años, ¿ok?

—Si...

—Me alegra que lo entiendas, ahora ve con tu tío.

Una vez se quedó solo, cerró la puerta del cuarto y le puso seguro. Observó a su omega dormido y expulsó su fuerte olor sin filtro alguno, creando un ambiente pesado y asfixiante hasta que lo hizo despertarse todo exaltado y asustado.

Vio a Tony mover sus labios, pero no logró escuchar nada, lo único que escuchaba era una voz que le susurraba muy calmadamente.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Steve. Ahora está es tu oportunidad, mátalo. Mata a tu esposo, a tu omega.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomarlo de su cuello y comenzar a ahogarlo mientras Tony lo miraba horrorizado y pedía que se detuviera mientras comenzaba a llorar.


	6. (5) - Dulces Sueños

Thor despertó cuando una fría mano acarició su mejilla, el toque era sutil y muy suave. Sin abrir los ojos tomó la mano que lo tocaba, descubriendo bajo su tacto unos largos y finos dedos. Sonrió y la besó mientras abría los ojos.

—Sabía que eras tú…— Su esposo le sonrió y le dio una mirada tranquila; la presencia de Loki se veía tan perfecta e irreal sobre su pecho que temió estar viendo una ilusión. — ¿Dónde estamos?

Dio una mirada a su alrededor y sólo vio una vereda sin fin. El lugar estaba lleno de árboles, pasto y flores de distintos colores, era un lugar con mucha paz. El único sonido que se oía era el del viento; ningún hombre u animal lo habitaban, en el lugar solo estaban él y su omega.

—En un lugar donde nadie nos puede molestar.

El dios del trueno yacía acostado sobre el pasto, con Loki recargado en su pecho. Sueño o ilusión, se dio el lujo de acariciar y oler profundamente a su omega, tomando sus caderas para colocarlo totalmente sobre si, y hundir su nariz en donde le había hecho la mordida. El olor a menta llenó sus pulmones y le depositó un beso con cariño. Loki acarició su barba y se detuvo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, terminando por suspirar y después apartar la mirada, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su alfa para restregar su mejilla e impregnarse de su dulce aroma a chocolate.

—Te extraño. — La voz tranquila y triste de su esposo hizo que Thor lo envolviera en un cálido abrazo.

Todo era demasiado real como para ser un sueño. Lo que había mencionado Loki lo sintió tan autentico, tan lleno de veracidad, que se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Estoy soñando? — Su omega nuevamente lo miró a los ojos, observando aquellas bonitas esmeraldas llenas de brillo. Definitivamente no era un sueño, no creía a su mente capas de replicar tan perfectamente los ojos de su amado.

—No, pero si estoy en tu mente gracias a mi magia.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó dolido.

—Por el momento no puedo decirte nada, pero te aseguro que estoy bien y a salvo.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? Me preocupo por ti, mi omega y consorte. — Su alfa chilló dentro de su pecho, sus instintos por querer cuidar a su omega le calaban, su alfa le rogaba no lo dejar ir.

—Sabes que tú eres la única persona a la que no le miento desde que nos casamos. — Acarició sus dorados cabellos y los enrolló entre sus dedos. — Por el momento estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de romper el conjuro de Amora por entre el mundo mágico, no trates de buscarme porque no me hallarás. — Le advirtió. —Es momento de irme, se acabó el tiempo.

Loki se levantó sin prisa, le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, dándole un último beso y abrazo, impregnándose mutuamente el aroma del otro. Ahora ambos eran una mezcla de chocolate y menta.

—¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

—No estoy seguro, pero volveremos a vernos en este lugar; mi rey. Confía en mí. — Se fue caminando por el interminable sendero, desapareciendo de a poco como un fantasma. —Una última cosa, Stark.

Y desapareció.

✾✾✾

El rey de Asgard despertó desorientado en un sofá de la sala principal de la torre, sólo y sin ruido; eso era extraño, nunca la torre fue tan silenciosa.

—¿Jarvis? — La IA no contestó. —¿Es alguna clase de broma? Chicos, no jueguen conmigo. — Advirtió sin volver a obtener respuesta.

La inquietud lo inundó y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. No había rastro de Scott y mucho menos de Happy. Caminó a la cocina y en la mesa encontró una pequeña nota.

“Peter y yo hemos ido a comprar donas. Atte: Happy”

Dejó la nota donde la había encontrado para salir de ahí e ir a ver a sus compañeros heridos. Seguramente Scott ya se había marchado para ir por su hija, y Happy solo había salido un rato. Al llegar a la sala de recuperación observó a Clint, Bucky y Sam dormidos, la camilla donde estaba Steve se encontraba vacía, seguro había ido con su omega. Con Stark.

Loki le había mencionado a su líder antes de irse, no sabía para qué, pero caminó hasta su cuarto sólo para ir a verlo y calmar a su alfa paranoico. Estaba nervioso y ni siquiera sabía el motivo, quizás porque extrañamente Jarvis no contestaba, y él nunca se apagaba. Tony nunca lo permitiría.

Para llegar al cuarto de su omega líder era necesario pasar por el elevador que hacia la función de puerta principal del piso. Thor se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a Rhodes entrar, el mejor amigo de Stark traía consigo unos papeles y le sonrió cuando lo vio para después saludarlo.

—¿Has visto a Tony? Llevo un rato marcándole, pero ni él ni Jarvis contestan. Pepper me envió para que firmara unos papales de la empresa.

—No lo he visto, pero me contaron que estaba dormido en su cuarto. Yo también necesito hablar con él, quizás debamos ir juntos. — El beta le dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía el cuarto.

Para cuando doblaron en el pasillo del cuarto, una armadura de Stark salió de entre el piso y atravesó la puerta del cuarto, segundos después oyeron como el vidrio de la ventana se rompía. Tanto como el dios como James corrieron dentro, encontrando a Tony en el piso, aguantando su llanto entre los restos de vidrio mientras acariciaba su vientre.

—¡Tony! ¿qué pasó aquí, estás bien? — James le preguntó preocupado para luego ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama y abrazarlo.

El omega no podía hablar, estaba muy alterado, con los ojos y cuello muy rojos. El rey de Asgard se asomó por la ventana destruida, observando como a lo lejos venía la armadura de Iron Man a toda velocidad. Una vez llegó, se paró recto y descubrió su rostro, mostrando a Steve dormido dentro de ella. Una voz femenina se hizo presente después.

—El señor Rogers ha sido neutralizado, señor.

—¿Qué Steve, qué? — Rhodes miró asustado a la armadura.

—Gracias, Friday…— La voz de Anthony salió sin fuerza y ronca, en conjunto a sus ojos acuosos. —Llévalo a un cuarto de huéspedes.

✾✾✾

—¿Me contaras lo que pasó?

El celo de Bruce terminó dos días después de lo sucedido con Tony. Cuando llegó, Thor y James le habían explicado lo poco que habían entendido, rogándole para que fuera hablar con el omega y hacer que le contara todo para saber cómo había terminado herido, con estrés y afectando su salud como la del bebé en camino.

También en esos días, despertaron el resto de los Vengadores. Primero Bucky, luego Sam, y finalmente Clint. Este último se había estado encargando de mantener ocupado a Peter junto a Natasha, por el momento Tony no podía recibir a su cachorro y Steve estaba inconsciente, por lo que le habían dicho al pequeño que sus papás se habían ido a Shield para arreglar unos asuntos con su tío Fury.

—Por favor, Tony. Han pasado casi tres días, no puedes seguir así, sin hablar. — Tomó su mano para llamar su atención, pero Tony seguía mirando a la nada con expresión triste. Banner, sentado a un lado de su cama desplegó su rico aroma a omega para llenar el ambiente de tranquilidad. —Necesitas reponerte, Peter te necesita al igual que el bebé en tu vientre. Tony…

—Mi mente no deja de reproducir una y otra vez la manera en la que me miraba Steve. — Su amigo detuvo su hablar para ponerle total atención. Por fin se atrevía a contar algo. —La mirada llena de amor que siempre me daba, no estaba Bruce, sólo me miraba con odio y me lastimaba. Traté de hablar con él, pero solo provocó que me ahorcara más fuerte. Llamé a Jarvis y no contestó, alguien lo había desconectado; en ese momento pensé que moriría, que moriría a manos de mi alfa. Pero recordé a mi otra IA, Friday. La activé desde mi reloj y le ordené que me quitara a Steve de encima tan rápido como fuera, yo solo sentía como ya no podía jalar más aire, mi vista se nublaba y no por las lágrimas, estaba por desmayarme.

Bruce se paró de la silla y se recostó junto a él en la cama, abrazándolo sobre sus hombros y recargando su rostro en su cabello, sintiendo las mangas de su camisa mojarse por las lágrimas del otro.

—No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero ese no era mi alfa, trató de matarme…Steve nunca me haría eso.

✾✾✾

-Jontunheim-

La bruja esmeralda encendió la chimenea con un chasquido, tomó un libro de hechicería que aún no terminaba de leer y se fue a sentar a un mueble junto a la ventana para abrigarse con una cobija que yacía doblada junto ella. Acarició repetidas veces una taza vacía hasta que de esta salió vapor y se llenó de chocolate.

Amora leyó hasta que Hela apareció en la sala de su cabaña con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¿Y bien, ya se murió Stark? — Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero Amora la detuvo a unos metros de su persona.

—¿Dónde te metiste estas últimas horas? — La voz de la beta sonó muy baja, amenazante ante cualquier movimiento en falso, manteniendo su mirada en la ventana y cerrando el libro.

—Te recuerdo que soy la reina de los muertos, tengo responsabilidades querida…

—¡Y yo no soy ninguna estúpida! — Finalmente volteó a verla. —Te busqué, fui a tu reino para planificar el siguiente movimiento y pensé que si te buscaba con mi magia sería más fácil encontrarte, ¡pero en vez de eso encontré rastros de magia por todos lados!

—¿Y cómo crees que llego aquí? Es obvio que uso magia. — Alzó sus manos para mostrárselas. —Esto no es novedad para nadie…

—No me dejaste terminar. — Dejó a un lado su libro y se paró cerca de Hela, alzando la mirada centímetros más arriba. Todos los alfas, tanto hembras como machos solían ser siempre de gran estatura. —De entre toda esa magia encontré la de Loki, el maldito omega que me robó a Thor. Y no me digas que es de hace años o siglos, porque no es verdad; se notaba demasiado, por ende, un rastro muy resiente. 

Hela la miró a los ojos, manteniéndose seria por unos segundos para después comenzar a reír muy suavemente.

—¿Qué con eso? Es cierto que Loki fue a verme, pero lo hizo mucho antes de que vinieras a mi para hacer un trato. — Inclinó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de la beta, estando su boca muy cerca de la otra, ambas sintiendo su respiración. —No creas que te he traicionado, sabes muy bien que te soy leal, y lo seguiré siendo hasta el final…sabes perfectamente que te aprecio, y no como amiga.

La hechicera le mantuvo la mirada, pero sintió como su guardia se deshacía con lo último que había dicho, por lo que se separó y volvió a su asiento inicial.

—Es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana en Midgar para seguir con el plan.

Hela le sonrió pese a que no la estaba viendo y desapareció silenciosa, ya había logrado lo que quería. Intimidar a la linda beta.


	7. (6) - Aroma Pt.1

La torre que originalmente había sido de Stark era ahora llamada la torre de los Vengadores. Con una letra enorme de la inicial del equipo, porque sutileza no estaba en el vocabulario del omega líder, para él lo grande y vistoso era lo mejor.

Cada miembro tenía su propio piso, un departamento personalizado a su gusto. Cuando recién habían comenzado con esta nueva iniciativa, el piso más alto era el hogar del líder, de Stark; bajo ese estaba el piso del segundo líder, Steve; el tercer piso era de Bruce porque sólo Rogers y Romanoff aguantaban el olor de su potente celo cuando el aroma se colaba por entre las ventilaciones; por ende, Natasha tenía el cuarto piso. En el quinto piso estaba el hogar de Clint y Sam, era el departamento más grande seguido del piso de Tony; ellos compartían el lugar porque eran betas y no tenían ningún problema en estar tan cerca del otro, ellos no tenían los problemas típicos del olor territorial o celo como los alfas u omegas. El sexto piso era de Bucky porque se sentía seguro de estar cerca de los betas, sabía que cuando llegara su celo su dulce aroma no los llamaría para que lo complacieran y mordieran. El séptimo piso era de Thor, otro motivo por el que se sentía seguro el soldado del invierno, como Thor ya tenía pareja, ya no reaccionaba a otros omegas en celo. Y el octavo piso era para las reuniones de equipo. Los pisos restantes se comprendían de las habitaciones para huéspedes, salas de entrenamiento y el sótano que guardaba los jets.

Ahora, varios años después, la base de operaciones del equipo se había movido al segundo piso desde que Steve se había unido a Tony y se había mudado a su piso porque el omega se reusaba a dejar el piso más grande, además de que todas sus armaduras no cabrían en el departamento de su compañero. Con la reciente noticia de la relación entre Bruce y Natasha, el omega se había mudado con su pareja y su piso ya se estaba remodelando para convertirse en el departamento de invitados, donde eventualmente había sido llevado Rogers. El piso de los betas ya regularmente era ocupado solo por Clint porque al igual que sus otros compañeros, Sam había formado alguna tipo de relación con Bucky; no eran pareja oficial pero el beta ayudaba al omega en sus días de celo. Thor ya no vivía con ellos desde su ascenso al trono, pero aún se mantenían intacto sus cosas para cuando los fuera a visitar y volvieran a compartir misiones como antes. Y Scott no tenía un piso propio porque aún no era un Vengador oficial.

En esos días de tensiones dentro del equipo, cuando ocurrió lo de su líder, Clint se había estado llevando al pequeño Peter a su piso para jugar con él y entretenerlo con sus chistes sin sentido que le causaban mucha risa al nonato. Esa tarde, dentro de la soledad del departamento, Clint nuevamente había llevado al pequeño omega para no sentirse tan sólo; ambos estaban haciendo una competencia de quien construía el fuerte de almohadas y cobijas más resistente.

—¡Voy a ganarte pequeña sabandija!

—Tío Clint, soy hijo de Iron Man y el Capitán América. ¡Yo ganaré!

Ambos arrojaron al piso todos los cojines de la sala y se pusieron a construir pequeños cubículos de su tamaño, colocando una cobija al final para solidificar su obra.

—¡Gané yo! — Gritó emocionado Peter cuando vio como su tío Clint no podía entrar a su fuerte sin que este se desmoronara fácilmente.

—Pero como soy tu tío favorito me dejarás ganar, ¿no? — Detuvo sus intentos por volver a construirlo y trató de ganar de otra manera.

—Mamá Tony dice que no debería dejar que otros me ganen, y menos si juego contigo, tío Clint. — Respondió dentro de su fuerte con una sonrisa.

—Claro, hijo de Tony tenías que ser…

—Pero papá Steve dice que ignore lo que dice mamá Tony y que sólo escuche a mi corazón. — Finalizó saliendo y sentándose junto a Clint frente a su gran fuerte destruido. —Será un empate. — Jaló su cobija para deshacer igualmente su fuerte.

El beta le sonrió con cariño mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y repartía besos en su rostro. Peter era un cachorro muy inteligente y dulce, estaba seguro de que algún día iba a morir de diabetes por su culpa.

—Qué bueno que heredaste el gran corazón de Steve… — Susurró.

Se levantó del suelo con el cachorro en brazos, sin preocuparse por levantar los cojines y fue a la cocina para darle la merienda a Peter. Al cachorro lo dejó sobre una silla alta para comenzar a pelar una naranja, cortó una manzana en pedacitos pequeños y lavó unas fresas para servirlas en un plato hondo.

—Hora de la merienda. — Tomó el plato y se lo acercó, pero Peter lo alejó.

—No quiero fruta, quiero chocolate. — Señaló el bote gigante que contenía todo tipo de chocolates sobre la nevera.

—Si no te comes la fruta no vas a crecer grande y fuerte, y no podrás ser un Vengador. — El omega abrió grande sus ojos, asustado comenzó a comer con rapidez. Él quería ser un Vengador a toda costa, le había dado justo en su talón de Aquiles. —Oye, tranquilo amiguito, come con calma. No quiero que cuando lleguen Bruce y Natasha te encuentren todo morado por estarte atragantando con un pedazo de manzana.

—¿Hoy vendrá la tía Tasha y el tío Bruce? — Preguntó con la boca llena y feliz.

—Si…— Le acarició el cabello con suavidad. —Traerán algo de comida para comer los cuatro juntos y después podríamos seguir con las lecciones de arco.

—¡Sí!

—Ya no tardan en venir.

El sonido del elevador abriéndose interrumpió a Clint e hizo que Peter parara de comer para salir a recibir seguramente a su tía Tasha y su tío Bruce con la comida. Clint sólo vio como una cosita tierna, de cabellos castaños, salía de la cocina tratando de correr rápido con esos piecitos no muy largos. El beta se quedó en la cocina mientras se comía algunas fresas que quedaban en el plato.

—¡Papá Steve!

El pobre casi se ahoga con la fruta cuando oyó aquello, terminando por escupirla en el fregadero para tomar su teléfono sobre la cocineta y enviarle un mensaje a Natasha. Sabía que Steve era incapaz de lastimar a su hijo, pero anteriormente también había pensado que jamás le haría daño a Tony; y bueno, aquello no se había cumplido, por lo que no tomaría riesgos.

Se colgó uno de los tantos arcos que tenía escondidos por todo el departamento junto a varias flechas, salió de la cocina y se encontró con Steve jugando con Peter, lanzándolo por el aire para después atraparlo.

—¡Tío Clint, papá regresó antes de su misión! — Steve lo miró y elevó una ceja buscando respuestas.

—S-si, ¡sorpresa! Tu papá iba a comer también con nosotros. — Trató de sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca extraña; el pequeño omega no lo notó, pero Steve sí. —Peter, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a terminar tus fresas en la cocina mientras recojo la sala junto a tu papá?

El cachorro asintió, Steve lo bajó y ambos adultos no hablaron hasta que lo vieron desaparecer por entre la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué está pasando, Barton? — Hablo bajo, mirando directamente al beta que aún observaba por donde se había ido Peter.

—¿En serio no lo recuerdas? — Preguntó crédulo con cierto reproche en su voz, dejando en el olvido la buena actitud que tuvo con Peter. Él no había estado presente cuando el terrible acontecimiento ocurrió, pero sí logró ver lo poco que la nueva IA tenía grabado en las cámaras de seguridad. Pese a que el relato de Thor se oía tan irreal, este había pasado, la IA tenía pruebas.

—¿Recordar qué? — Respondió reduciendo el espacio que estaba entre ambos. Clint de inmediato tomó su arco y le apuntó con una flecha, demostrando su miedo a él y su fuerza mediante su lenguaje corporal. Si los betas olieran, seguramente ya habría saturado con su olor toda la sala, revelando con más facilidad su miedo.

—Si te acercas un milímetro más, no dudaré en soltar la flecha.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? — Dio un paso para que su pecho chocará con la flecha. No recordaba absolutamente nada, y ni quería imaginar que había hecho para que Clint le temiera tanto como para apuntarle con su arco.

A Barton le comenzó a templar la mano, no le quería disparar, pero él lo había dicho, si se movía un milímetro más, le dispararía.

—¿Y bien? — Insistió Steve.

Lo que recibió en respuesta fue una fina herida en la mejilla. Clint se había abstenido de atravesar su pecho, pero no de bajar su arco, apuntando ahora sobre el elevador solo para darle un ligero rasguño.

—Casi matas a Tony.

✾✾✾

-Los resultados del señor Stark están listos. Todo está en orden doctor Banner, los análisis muestran buenos números.

—Gracias linda. Te lo dije Bruce, ya me siento mejor. — Le reprochó el líder desde una camilla en medio de su taller, al igual que rodaba los ojos fastidiado y acariciaba su vientre. —¿Ya me dejarás trabajar en mi armadura? No se repara sola, cariño.

—Está bien, tu ganas. Pero nada de desvelarse por estar reconstruyendo la armadura, ¿ok?

—Si si, lo que digas. — Respondió sin mirarlo, puesto que ya se había levantado para continuar trabajando.

Bruce negó divertido al salir del taller, y su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente en una llamada.

—¿Nat? Ah, sí. Ahorita estoy en el piso de Tony, vine a checar su presión y verificar que lo demás esté en orden. — Siguió su camino por el pasillo. —¿Qué vaya por Peter? Pero íbamos a comer junto con Clint…

“Steve despertó y está en el piso de Clint” 

El omega se detuvo perplejo, tratando de procesar lo que su alfa le había dicho. Un picor recorrió su mano izquierda, la elevó y observó como una tintura verdosa se comenzaba a hacer presente. Quizás Hulk no había estado muy contento cuando supo lo de Tony. Le colgó a Natasha sin importarle que siguiera hablando, dejó el teléfono en piso y corrió al ascensor mientras daba largas y pausadas respiraciones, no quería que Hulk saliera a destruir la torre. Debía pensar en el bienestar de los demás, sobre todo la de Peter y el bebé en camino.

✾✾✾

Cuando Tony se cercioró que su mejor amigo estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su taller, dejó que su cuerpo se pusiera flojo y cayera lentamente al suelo, abrazando sus brazos y rascando con desesperación su glándula omega. En la presencia de Bruce había aguantado demasiado la comezón por lo que se estaba rascando demasiado fuerte, paró cuando sintió algo húmedo entre sus dedos, se había logrado sacar sangre, pero poco le importó y siguió rascando frenéticamente.

-¿Quiere que llame al doctor Banner?

—No, nadie debe saber esto. — Con su puño tomó la manga de su pijama y gracias a ella limpió la sangre de su cuello. —Cierra todo el taller y no dejes que ninguna feromona de omega u alfa se filtre o salga de aquí. Ejecuta el proyecto AROMA.

-Contraseña, por favor.

— 0-4-0-7-1-8

El omega se levantó con ayuda de sus maquinas inteligentes y caminó nuevamente a la camilla en la que anteriormente Bruce lo había examinado, se acostó y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa para ponerla alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, restregando su cuerpo en las prendas mientras el rico aroma a vainilla de Steve inundaba todo el lugar. Entre más oliera o sintiera cerca el olor de su alfa, más cesaba la picazón en su glándula.

Desde el primer embarazo supo lo que era depender de su alfa. Cuando un omega, macho u hembra, quedaba en cinta, era de vital importancia la cercanía de su pareja. Sus feromonas relajaban tanto a su omega interior como al bebé en camino. En ese momento, Tony estaba muy mal sentimentalmente, su omega y el bebé reclamaban la atención de Steve mientras que su corazón y mente lo rechazaban por el trauma reciente.

La constate lucha interna ya comenzaba a cobrar factura. Había comenzado con su glándula hinchada, causándole comezón hasta lastimarse, y no quería ni imaginar lo que venía si seguía así. Su mente había estado tratando de encontrar una solución donde su instinto y bebé fraternizaran en paz con su mente y corazón.

Por ahora, eso seguiría en secreto, ya no quería preocupar más a su manada.


	8. (7) - Aroma Pt.2

Steve se quedó mudo con la revelación del beta, por más que buscó entre sus últimos recuerdos nunca encontró tal cosa. Estaba confundido, asustado de que eso fuera verdad. Clint solía ser muy bromista, era un experto, pero por más serio que se mostraba a la hora de bromear con él, siempre tenía un cierto brillo en sus ojos que lo delataba; en esta ocasión lo miraba muy seguro y temeroso, se notaba que no mentía, y eso le aterraba demasiado.

No solo le espantaba el hecho de recordar absolutamente nada, sino que logró herir a Tony; a su omega, esposo y la única persona que más amaba por sobre todos, omega que le había dado el gusto de ser padre de un hermoso niño, y que estaba por darle una segunda razón para vivir.

Le dedicó una mirada angustiada a Barton cuando su pequeño hijo volvió corriendo hacía él, abrazando sus piernas con cariño y restregando suavemente su mejilla en ellas para impregnarse de su aroma.

—Papi, te extrañé mucho.— Peter ni siquiera había logrado percibir el ambiente tenso entre su tío y su padre, mucho menos había visto la sangre en la mejilla de Steve. —¿Cuándo volverá mamá?

—Volverá pronto. Cuando menos te lo esperes él vendrá a leerte un cuento.— Respondió su padre mientras limpiaba su mejilla con la manga de su playera. —Pero si quieres yo podría leerte los cuentos mientras que tu mami no está.

—¡Si! Es más, vayamos ahora a nuestro piso a que me leas un cuento.— Jaló su mano entusiasmado hasta el ascensor y picó la flecha que iba hacia arriba.

—Pensé que te quedarías a entrenar conmigo, enano...— Le recordó Clint tras su espalda, tratando evitar de momento que el pequeño se quedara a solas con su padre.

Quien por cierto le dio cierta mirada de reojo que no supo descifrar, Peter estaba por responder cuando el ascensor se abrió, mostrando a un sonriente Bruce que no dudó dos veces en tomar al pequeño omega en brazos e ir a un lado de Clint, admirando a Steve sin quitar la tranquilidad de su rostro.

—Me alegro que por fin llegaras, Steve. El pequeñín ya te extrañaba, ¿no es así, Peter?— Le tomó la nariz al castaño y se la pellizcó con cariño.

—¡Si!

La mirada de Steve divagaba entre Clint y Bruce, sentía su rechazo además del empeño en querer quitarle a su hijo de sus brazos. Le dolía, pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada, les demostraría quien era realmente e investigaría lo que había pasado con él, incluso dejaría que se llevaran a su primogénito de su lado sin reparos.

—La misión fue pesada, pero todo quedó resuelto. Anthony se quedó ayudando más tiempo en Shield.— Frente a Peter seguiría el teatro que habían armado. —Ahora me iré a descansar. Hijo, quédate a entrenar con tu tío Clint, yo vendré después por ti.— Se acercó en silencio hasta su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente bajo la atenta mirada de Bruce.

—¿No te quedarás a comer con nosotros, papi?— Tomó su playera y le dedicó una mirada triste.

—Tu padre está cansado, tal vez para la próxima ocasión comerá con nosotros.— Respondió con suavidad Bruce.

El rubio asintió con una ligera sonrisa a su hijo, se encaminó al ascensor y picó el botón que antes había tocado Peter. A su espalda Bruce le entregó a Clint al pequeño omega, susurrándole al nonato que volvería en unos minutos porque iba a ir con su tía Natasha a ayudarle a subir la comida. Besó una de sus manitas y junto a Steve se metió al ascensor.

El alfa lo miró de reojo cuando presionó el botón del piso más alto, observando como enseguida Bruce cancelaba el destino inicial para picar el número tres, lugar donde vivía el científico.

—Por el momento tienes estrictamente prohibido entrar ahí.— Su voz seguía tranquila, pero esta vez se lograba percibir cierta amenaza u advertencia. El omega ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada, mantuvo su vista al frente, clavada en las puertas del ascensor.

—¿Qué pasa si desobedezco?— Se atrevió a preguntar; igualmente manteniendo su mirada al frente.

Bruce inmediatamente dejó salir su aroma de una manera muy descarada, comenzando a sofocarlo porque gracias a Hulk su dulce aroma de omega podía ser tan fuerte como el de un alfa. Incluso podría ganarle a cualquier alfa en una pelea de territorio mediante sus fuertes feromonas.

—Hulk podría hacerte una visita.— Se detuvo a mirarlo de perfil, alzando su mano cerca de su cara para que viera como esta se coloreaba de verde. —Y no sabes las ganas tiene de hacerlo...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ambos dando por zanjada la conversación cuando la mano del científico volvió a su color original para después mirar a Natasha frente a ellos, con una postura cansada, manteniendo cruzados sus brazos sobre su pecho. La penetrante mirada de la alfa divago entre uno y otro, percibiendo en el aire el picoso y molesto aroma que su omega soltaba cuando se enojaba, soltó una ligera sonrisa mientras aflojaba sus brazos y los dejaba caer a sus costados, haciendo una seña a Steve con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Bruce tomó uno de los brazos de la espía para que no se fuera, reteniéndola para darle un pequeño beso en los labios como saludo, soltándola después para que fuera con el otro alfa mientras se iba a la cocina a tomar un té que lo relajara. Debía admitir que en cuanto vio a Steve quiso golpearlo en primera instancia, mas la presencia de Peter había influido en que no lo hiciera. Se sentía muy exaltado, con demasiada ira acumulada que Hulk estaba dispuesto a aliviar; debía mantener a raya sus emociones, tranquilizarse y tomar su tan preciado té mientras la situación se relajaba.

Casi al otro extremo de su departamento, en una pequeña sala donde Bruce y Natasha solían pasar la tarde para ver al sol ocultase en el horizonte, estaba Steve con la antes mencionada, manteniéndose separados por una pequeña mesa que tenía sobre sí una Tablet.

—Quiero que veas esto, Steve.— Le entregó el aparato deslizándolo hasta él.

Cuando Steve lo tomó en sus manos se comenzó a reproducir un video, mostrándole lo poco que había logrado grabar la nueva IA de Tony, relatando en silencio lo que le había hecho a su esposo dentro de ese momento nubloso en su mente. No pudo evitar soltar su aroma, revelando a su amiga su suma tristeza, despreciándose a sí mismo a medida que el video seguía, sintiéndose en ese momento la persona mas repugnante sobre la tierra.

Se dejó de reproducir el video y al instante sintió la mano de Natasha sobre la suya, acariciando el lomo de esta con su pulgar.

—Se que no fue tu culpa, Steve. Pero la manada se ha puesto muy sensible ante el suceso; nadie te odia, pero debes entender que agrediste a su líder y omega principal, quien además está preñado.

—Me alegra que cuiden con tanto recelo a Tony, se que cualquiera de la manada daría su vida por él, al igual que él lo haría sin dudarlo. Somos una familia y yo he destruido su confianza. Lo lamentó, Natasha.— Soltó con la mirada agachada, sintiendo como si pidiera perdón por alguna travesura cuando era un cachorro y su madre lo castigaba.

—Yo no necesito tus disculpas...— Se levantó de su asiento y se agachó frente a su amigo. —Quien realmente las necesita es tu esposo, tu omega.

Steve la miró con los ojos húmedos por unos segundos para después lanzarse a sus brazos en busca de tranquilidad, soltándose a llorar sobre su hombro porque no comprendía como podían pasarle cosas como esas a él y a su familia. Natasha acarició su espalda y le prometió entre susurros que encontrarían la manera de aclarar su inocencia, que aquello no quedaría impune.

✾✾✾

• Pasado •

-Meses antes del nacimiento de Peter-

—Jarvis, ¿Dónde está Steve?

Tony vestía con un pans grisáceo y una enorme playera blanca rayada que pertenecía a su esposo. Gracias a que Peter había estado creciendo demasiado dentro de su vientre las últimas semanas, finalmente sus playeras habían terminado por ya no cerrarle. En pocas ocasiones vestía tan informal como en ese momento; estaba de vacaciones y ya no era necesario que fuera hasta su empresa y vestir aquellos trajes que consideraba incomodos con su ahora embarazo, su querida Pepper era la jefa suplente, se estaba haciendo cargo de todo.

-El señor Rogers está entrenando, ¿le comunico que desea verlo?

—Oh no, yo iré para allá.— Sonrió con suavidad, tomó una pequeña cobija con estampados de animales y colores pasteles pertenecientes al bebé en camino, y se encaminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor.

Las puertas se abrieron en el segundo piso, dejando ver como parte de la sala estaba llena de cajas; Steve ya casi terminaba la mudanza a su piso. Caminó hasta al gimnasio personal que su alfa tenía, percibiendo entre el aire su olor a vainilla. Cuando su pareja entrenaba durante horas, dejaba el gimnasio lleno de su aroma, y pese a que inconscientemente lo hacía, para él como su omega preñado, era lo mejor que pudiera pasarle, más ahora que estaba en la construcción de su nido, sólo quería que el ambiente oliera a él y Steve.

Llegó a su lugar de entrenamiento y se abstuvo de abrir la puerta, el lugar tenía vidrio en vez de paredes, y a Tony le gustaba mucho verlo entrenar. Podía pasar horas viéndolo levantar pesas, hacer abdominales, sentadillas y otros muchos ejercicios que el omega no sabía cómo se llamaban; lo que si sabía bien era que Steve siempre entrenaba con una camisa blanca entallada que enmarcaba su musculatura, y si tenía suerte, a veces el alfa hacía ejercicio solo en pans, dejando al descubierto todo su pecho.

No supo si su mirada fue muy intensa pero su esposo no tardó en detectarlo, invitándolo a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza y abriéndole la puerta una vez que ya iba a entrar.

—¿Qué te trae por acá, cariño?— Le preguntó con suavidad el rubio mientras que con una mano acariciaba su cintura y la otra su vientre.

—Capitán, vengo a que haga su trabajo como alfa.— Le aventó la pequeña cobija en la cara.

A Steve no le gustaba mucho cuando se refería así de él, lo hacía sentir extraño, como si sólo lo necesitara por su aroma; aunque con el embarazo aquello no era del todo mentira. Tony a veces era muy tosco o seco con las demostraciones de afecto, pero era parte de sí y en muchas ocasiones sólo lo hacía para molestarlo, porque también era muy juguetón y bromista.

Tomó la cobija y frotó su cuerpo en ella, impregnándola de su aroma para luego devolvérsela a su omega. La cobija era especialmente para el nido.

—Gracias, capipaleta.

El castaño se disponía a irse, pero el otro lo agarró con ambas manos en la cintura, abrazándolo por la espalda para pegar su cuerpo a él.

—Señor Stark, creo que olvidó pagarme por mis servicios.— Comentó sacando algunas feromonas para detenerlo, ya que con el embarazo Tony parecía quedar hipnotizado por su aroma. El omega lo miró por sobre su hombro y restregó su mejilla mansamente con la nariz del otro.

—No lo olvidé, Capitán. Es sólo que aquí no iba a pagarle, ¿por qué mejor no viene a mi piso más tarde?

—Con gusto iré.

Se despidieron con un pequeño beso en los labios y Tony regresó a su departamento. En el ascensor le pidió a Jarvis que todo el aroma que había generado Steve en el gimnasio lo filtrara a unos contenedores y los guardara por si luego lo necesitaba o cuando su esposo se fuera a una misión larga y su embarazo le exigiera estar rodeado de las feromonas de su alfa, era mejor estar prevenido.

✾✾✾

• Presente •

—Viernes, querida, llama al doctor Strange.

El escozor en su glándula omega lo estaba matando, su plan de contingencia sólo le había funcionado la primera media hora hasta que el aroma de Steve se fue acabando de a poco, su embarazo le exigía estar rodeado de altas dosis que fácilmente se terminó en cuestión de minutos. No paraba de rascarse y le preocupaba demasiado que esta sangrara ya en gran abundancia, o poco normal para cuando simplemente te rascabas en cualquier sitio con fuerza.

Estaba algo desesperado y temía por su embarazo, este apenas iba para los cuatro meses y no sabía que secuelas podría tener si no tenía cerca el aroma de Steve. Tomó su pijama y se puso solo la pieza que cubría su pecho y brazos; sabía que el mago no lo veía, pero no se sentía cómodo si no lo hacía.

Para el quinto tono, Strange le contestó.

—¿Qué quieres, Stark?

—Primero que nada, hola, si estoy bien gracias por preguntar.— Oyó un resoplido al otro lado de la línea, pero aun así prosiguió con el mismo humor. —Como segundo punto quería mencionar que soy un omega preñado demasiado sensible...

—Ve al punto, Tony. Estoy en mi tiempo de meditación.

—Una duda. Se que no eres ese tipo de doctor, pero tienes memoria fotográfica y estoy seguro de que debes saber sobre el tema.— Cayó por un momento y el silencio de Stephen lo incentivo a seguir. —Últimamente, Bruce ha presentado cierta inflamación en su glándula, la mordida en ella le causa mucha comezón hasta el punto de auto lesionarse, está esperando un bebé y su alfa ha salido a una misión muy larga, ¿crees que todo eso le afecte a él o al bebé?

Strange se mantuvo en silencio, analizando la situación y encontrando la maneja adecuada de explicar lo que podría pasar si se tenía tanto tiempo a un omega preñado lejos de su alfa, más aún si estos tenían un lazo tan fuerte.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado lejos de su alfa?

—Mañana se cumple una semana.— Respondió a la vez que volvía a rascar su glándula por inercia.

—Tony, esto es muy delicado.— Nunca había oído a Strange tan afligido, se notaba preocupado. —La hinchazón y la comezón es una reacción muy fuerte para la separación entre Bruce y su pareja. Es de vital importancia que regrese su alfa, si Bruce tiene pocas semanas de embarazo podría perder a su cachorro a causa de deficiencia hormonal.

Dejo de rascarse para ahora acariciar la zona suavemente, repitiendo en su mente lo último que había dicho Strange tras la línea.

—¿Cuántas semanas?

—Cuatro semanas o menos.

Aquello dejó que volviera a respirar con tranquilidad, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que su cachorro estaba bien.

—Y aunque su embarazo fuera más avanzado, sigue siendo peligroso.— Volvió a retomar la palabra Strange. —Ya no tanto para el bebé, sino para el omega. La constante convivencia entre la pareja desde el inicio del vínculo se vuelve una cuestión contraproducente cuando el omega se embaraza, depende demasiado de su pareja.

—Gracias por la advertencia, le diré a Bruce y lo ayudaré.— Sonrió pese a que no lo veía. —A todo esto, ¿cómo sabes tanto? Se que eres inteligente, pero me sorprendiste Stephen.

—Christine se especializa en ello. En fin, si esa era tu duda, seguiré con la meditación; algunos debemos proteger toda la realidad.

—Si como digas, adiós Strange.

Una vez colgado se dispuso a colocarse toda su ropa, mejor iría a encerrarse en su cuarto, seguiría haciendo su nido. Para cuando salió de su taller, la IA le hizo saber la hora, comentando que era hora de comer algo antes de que se hiciera tarde y terminara por no consumir nada. Él omega resopló, caminando sin mucha emoción a la cocina; la información del hechicero le había quitado el apetito, pero comería mas por el bebé que por gusto.

-Señor, su compañero Thor desea verlo.

—Hazlo pasar e indícale que estoy en la cocina.

Abrochó todos los botones de su pijama hasta su cuello para evitar que su amigo le viera la glándula inflamada. Como no estaba Steve para cocinarle algo, o alguien de su manada que supiera, porque ni Thor sabía hacer un huevo, se dispuso a hacer lo único que había aprendido en todo el tiempo que veía a su esposo cocinar. Para su suerte si tenía guardado un poco de pasta cruda, sacó las demás cosas que utilizaría hasta que se percató de que faltaba el sartén donde lo haría; buscó entre los estantes hasta que recordó estaba guardado en los estantes de arriba, se estiró lo más que pudo, pero no llegó ni a rozarlos con sus dedos.

—Debe ser una broma...

A su espalda una profunda y fuerte carcajada resonó; la persona se acercó para bajarle lo que buscaba y en cuanto Tony se dio la vuelta, se topó con una imagen muy demacrada de Thor.

—¡Tony! ¿Cómo estás? Ya te noto mucho mejor.

—Y yo te noto mucho peor, ¿qué te pasó?— Las manos del omega fueron hasta su rostro, tomándolo con delicadeza para inspeccionarlo. —Te vez muy pálido, ¿estás comiendo bien?

—No te preocupes por mi aspecto.— Tomó sus manos y les dio un beso con cariño y caballerosidad, entregándole después el sartén que le había bajado, tomando asiento en la pequeña barra junto pegada a un lado de la estufa. —Es normal que me vea tan mal, debía haber entrado al sueño del rey hace como doce horas, pero me rehúso a dormirme cuando mi líder me necesita. Así que vine a verte para olvidar el sueño.

—Agradezco tus intenciones, pero no debes hacer a un lado tus tareas como rey. Como líder de la manada, te ordeno ir a Asgard a tomar tu sueño, debes recuperar fuerzas.

—Pero Tony...

—Nada de peros, ahora eres rey y dentro de tus deberes y tareas está el tomar una merecida siesta de unos años.

—En realidad son meses, aún no soy tan viejo como para dormir años.— Rio cuando vio que aun así el omega no quitaba esa mirada decidida. —Se que no lo dirás en voz alta, pero necesitas que alguien esté a tu lado, y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—No gracias.— Le quitó la vista de encima para comenzar a cocinar. —A ti hasta el agua se te quema. Mi hijo no comerá nada quemado.

—Oh vamos, solo fue una vez.

—Ya te dije que no, y ya vete a dormir a tu hogar en Asgard; más tarde le marco a Pepper o Sam, incluso a Happy para que me hagan compañía.

El rey se volvió a parar a su lado, pidiendo permiso en silencio para acariciar su vientre. Claramente el castaño lo dejó, observando como lo acariciaba con cariño para después agacharse a darle un pequeño beso en esta.

—Si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en llamar. Podré estar dormido, pero responderé de inmediato a cualquier emergencia.

Tony le ayudó a enderezarse de nuevo para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa y besar su mejilla a modo de despedida.


	9. (8) - Inicio

Cuando Thor se marchó de Midgar y se fue a su reino, lo primero que hizo fue ir a sus aposentos para ir al armario de Loki y abrirlo. El perfume de su omega yacía impreso entre las prendas, suave ante el hecho que no se habían usado en un tiempo; sus grandes manos fueron a acariciar cada pieza de ropa, sacando algunos para ir a sentarse en la cama y cerrar sus ojos para que su recuerdo lo inundara.

En la puerta del cuarto apareció una criada sin mediar palabra, desde su lugar observaba la tristeza de su rey, por lo que se dispuso a dejarlo solo, se notaba que extrañaba a su omega y no pretendía arruinar unos de los pocos momentos que su rey podía tener para estar totalmente solo. Se marchó tan silenciosa como había llegado, agradeciendo a sus antepasados su nulo aroma porque aquello no delataría su presencia jamás, evitando destruir el momento silencioso pero agradable que había formado Thor.

Por su parte, el rey de Asgard, aun con los ojos cerrados, dejó que su cuerpo se fuera lentamente de espalda, terminando por recostarse en la cama. Entre tanto silencio por su mente pasaban muchas cosas; como rey tenía cosas que atender, y como alfa también. Sabía que Loki analizaba muy bien sus acciones antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, a estas alturas no le sorprendía descubrir que tenía un plan para cada situación que se pudiera presentar, desde niño siempre fue muy preventivo y meticuloso. Siempre yendo dos pasos más adelante de él.

Inevitablemente, un largo y pesado bostezo salió de su boca. Estaba cansado, muy cansado y agotado, necesitaba descansar para despejarse. Se levantó dándose un poco de ánimo y regresó las cosas de su omega a su lugar, llamó a quien era, por decirlo de alguna manera, su criada directa y con la que más convivía para ponerse en marcha y terminar sus pendientes.

La joven que antes había ido se hizo presente para prestar sus servicios, se paró a su costado, pero no en la misma altura, ella caminaba tres pasos tras él, escuchando durante la trayectoria atentamente las órdenes de su rey. Una vez llegado a una enorme puerta con diversos adornos de oro, Thor terminó de hablar y se adentró a su despacho sin ganas de hablar más, pero dejando la puerta abierta para cuando regresara con lo que le había pedido.

La beta le hizo una reverencia y partió al salón donde regularmente se reunían todos los que prestaban sus servicios al rey. Ella era de alguna manera la persona con más poder en todo el castillo, seguido claramente de la familia real y sus allegados, era como la mano derecha de la corona y la que les decía a los demás empleados que hacer.

A un grupo les pidió llevar algunos papeles que estaban pendientes por leer y firmar al despacho del dios, a las mucamas les dijo que sacaran y lavaran las cobijas mas suaves que tenían para después colocarlas en la cama del rey, además llamó a las hechiceras del palacio para que fueran a buscar el libro donde yacía el conjuro de una barrera fuerte pero ligera; le pidió al cocinero que hiciera un menú con altas vitaminas y proteínas pero suave para el estómago, pidiendo al final que hicieran un té de manzanilla para ese mismo rato.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra para que en poco tiempo todo estuviera listo. Cuando el té estuvo preparado, ella misma fue a llevárselo a Thor, tocando con suavidad la puerta para verlo hacer un gesto con la mano para que entrara mientras leía un documento de tantos que tenía en la pila considerable a su diestra.

—Sé que no lo pidió, majestad. — Hizo una pausa para dejar la charola que traía en sus manos en una pequeña mesa apartada de su escritorio. —Pero creí prudente traerlo para que se relaje un poco antes de que vaya a comer y después a dormir.

Thor apartó la mirada de lo que leía y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de asentimiento.

—Muchas gracias, Sif.

Con cuidado y nuevamente en silencio, Sif le acercó la taza con ambas manos bajo ella para que seguidamente Thor la agarrara y haciendo amago de tomarle, mas fue detenido por el olor que de esta emanaba.

—Veo que lo hicieron de manzanilla. — Hablo en voz baja, sin llegar a susurrar, terminando por darle un pequeño sorbo.

—Nuevamente creí prudente hacerlo de esta manera, pero si gusta se lo cambio.

—No, así está bien. Hiciste lo correcto y te lo agradezco. Gracias, Sif.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada apenada pero feliz por ayudarlo a siquiera tratar de sobrellevar la ausencia de su esposo, porque su té favorito era el de menta, justo como olía el que había sido su compañero de aventuras en la niñez.

—Es un placer poder ayudar.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido, y con la compañía de Sif, terminar el trabajo fue tan ligero como llevadero junto a quien era su mejor amiga, recordando viejas historias entre tanto papeleo, para finalizar todo con un ambiente ameno y feliz.

Thor despejó su escritorio para comer ahí en la grata compañía de la beta, saliendo del lugar luego de haber terminado la que fue su última cena para volver a su cuarto y quedarse observando las nuevas sabanas que le habían colocado, yendo a cambiarse por un conjunto de ropa mucho más suave, recostándose en la cama para después darle un asentimiento con la cabeza a Sif; la beta le respondió con el mismo gesto y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a las hechiceras del palacio. Cuatro de ellas entraron, colocándose una a cada esquina de la cama donde estaba Thor ya previamente acostado y cobijado, cerrando los ojos para comenzar a murmurar en una sola voz, creando una barrera sobre su rey.

El dios trató de seguir despierto, pero de a poco sus ojos se volvieron lo suficientemente pesados como para ya quedarse dormido, apagando su cerebro con las últimas indicaciones que le había dejado a Sif.

Si algo ocurría con Loki, Amora o Tony y los Vengadores, tenía la estricta orden de despertarlo sin importa cuando tiempo llevase durmiendo, además de proteger al reino en su ausencia, confiando ciegamente en la grande guerrera que también era su amiga.

✾✾✾

-Jontunheim-

La mirada de Hela fue tan dura como penetrante cuando Amora soltó entre palabras divagantes su siguiente movimiento. Sinceramente a la hechicera le había hecho gracia su reacción, ignorándola para seguir hablado y dando cada mínimo detalle del que consideraba ella, un plan perfecto en el que tendrían buenos resultados. La diosa no estaba muy convencida de llevarlo a cabo, porque podría ser tan maldita y retorcida como se lo propusiera, pero jamás se metía con los niños; consideraba que eran unas criaturas demasiado inocentes que no merecían estar bajo su tormento yacido en su reino o en sus manos.

La beta le sonrió tan lentamente que obligó a la alfa endurecer más su mirada, sabía lo que quería hacer.

—Sabes que si lo matas yo no podré regresar su alma o revivirlo. El alma del niño humano está totalmente bajo la jurisdicción de las Valquirias.

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación por un niño mortal? — Susurró cerca de su oído una vez que se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los de Hela.

—Sabes cual es mi trabajo y las cosas que tengo prohibido hacer. — Tomó sus hombros y la obligó a separarse de ella para que la mirara otra vez a los ojos.

—¿Cosas prohibidas o cosas que no te gustan hacer?

Amora sonrió nuevamente cuando sintió el agarre de Hela volverse suave para volver a acercarse a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal para esta vez pasar sus brazos por su cuello y abrazarla tras ello, pegando su nariz a una de sus mejillas para susurrar con calma.

—Sabes que toda alma, de cualquier héroe sin importar su raza, va al Valhala. Tú quieres todas las almas de la tierra, incluido el de todos los héroes que lo habitan, hicimos ese trato aun sabiendo que no puedes ignorar el pacto que hiciste con la Muerte, donde dice que todo héroe será llevado al Valhala bajo la jurisdicción de las Valquirias y que ningún otro dios o demonio puede interferir. Si llegaras a violar el trato entrarías en guerra con la Muerte, una dama que respeta todo pacto que hace y que aborrece la traición, sumando el hecho de que traerías a Mefisto tras de ti, un demonio que no se rinde con facilidad y que también odia la traición. — Finalizó besando su mejilla y separándose de su cuerpo rígido con el mismo humor relajado.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — El pacto o alianza que había hecho hace miles de años atrás era de suma discreción, no era como si lo estuviera divulgando a cuanta persona conociera y le tuviera confianza. Era un secreto muy recelosamente guardado por entre los nueve reinos y sus múltiples dimensiones.

—¿Lo del pacto? El mismo Mefisto me lo contó a cambio de un gran favor que le hice hace muchas décadas atrás. Mi ayuda a cambio de un buen secreto que podría beneficiarme en el futuro, ¿por qué crees que te busqué a ti y te hice mi aliada? De todos modos, no te agobies; no mataré al niño, solo jugaré un rato con él y veré que puedo descubrir de los Vengadores. — Le dio la espalda para ir a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, cerrando los ojos y reposando sus brazos en sus rodillas. —Thor finalmente se rindió y ya se ha dormido. Creo que es momento de ejecutar el otro plan, debes de acelerar el Ragnarok.

Miró como la respiración de la hechicera se volvió pausada, tranquila; cientos de veces se preguntó si había tomado una mala decisión o si esto había sido una buena idea, sin embargo, no se tenía retorno para la decisión que tomó. Ahora solo tenía simplemente que callar para actuar en el momento perfecto.

Caminó a la salida del lugar y creó un portal para ir a su reino e ir por Garm, el perro que desataría el Ragnarok junto a ella como la profecía dictaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que originalmente así no comienza el Ragnarok pero aquí en la historia se tiene profetizado que Hela era la que desataría todo eso junto a su sabueso, Garm.


	10. (9) - Manada

El omega suspiró cansado, agotado, se sentía devastado físicamente como mental; en un principio supuso que era por alargar demasiado sus horarios de comida pese a que sus amigos mas cercanos le dejaban todo listo y resguardado en el refrigerador, su nueva condición extinguía casi por completo el hambre.

Cuando notó que se estaba dejando morir fue un día mientras se bañaba. Su vista se había clavado en su vientre por unos largos segundos, admirando que, pese a que había aumentado de peso gracias al embarazo, se veía delgado y ojeroso.

En ese momento salió del baño, importándole poco el hecho de estar desnudo, dirigiéndose al enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto. Su vista subió lentamente, observándose de pies a cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos picar para después entristecerse y soltarse a llorar como un niño pequeño, finalizando su viaje en su propio rostro, rojizo e hinchado por tanto llorar.

Se siguió observando hasta que en sus mejillas solo quedaron ligeros rastros o signos de su tristeza, tomó la primera prenda que vio sobre su cama y limpió su rostro entre movimientos toscos y fuertes, irritando así su piel. Regresó al espejo, llevando toda su atención esta vez a su glándula sensible y roja, pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre esta con mucha suavidad, casi pareciendo que no deseaba tocarla, temiendo que regresara la comezón que tanto se empeñó en desaparecer, aunque fuera por unas horas.

Alejó su tacto con cierto terror cuando sintió un pequeño cosquilleo surgir desde ella, estaba casi seguro de que, si volvía a rozarla un poco, volvería la insufrible picazón. Dejó aquello por la paz y ahora se centró en los hematomas alrededor de su cuello, sí las tocaba aun podía recordar el dolor que sintió cuando Steve le había tomado del cuello y había intentado matarlo.

Steve.

Volvió a soltar un largo suspiro, sintiendo como sus lagrimas regresaban a sus ojos, pero incluso estaba cansado de llorar, estaba harto de todo. Respiró varias veces de forma pausada hasta que la sensación de querer llorar fue desapareciendo nuevamente. Bajó la mirada, acarició su vientre con delicadeza y sonrió un poco. 

—Perdón por descuidarme tanto…— Le habló al bebé en su vientre. —Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Te aseguro que resolveré esto.

Si su boca pudiera tocar su vientre en ese momento, estaba seguro de que le hubiera dado un beso a su bebé.

Hizo a un lado su pena y se dijo a sí mismo que era momento de tratar de hacer algo por arreglar todo. Sabía que el limitarse a llorar todo el tiempo no ayudaba en nada, ni a él ni al bebé.

Y lo primero que haría era que Peter volviera a su lado, como desde un principio debió estar.

—Friday, dile a Legolas que me traiga a Peter.

-En seguida, señor Stark.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Jarvis?

-Su carga lleva un ochenta por ciento, estoy segura de que en unos días ya estará listo y funcional.

—Gracias cariño.

✾✾✾

—¿Estás emocionado?

El pequeño movió demasiado rápido su cabeza, totalmente sin cuidado, Clint estaba seguro de que se había mareado ante tal fuerza, pero no mostró signo alguno sobre eso.  
Apoyó el peso del niño en su otro brazo, la mochila que traía el niño le impedía cargarlo con mayor comodidad. Observando cómo se abría el elevador para después meterse en él.

—¿Mi papi va a estar junto a mami, esperándome?

Barton le dio una pequeña sonrisa extraña, incomoda, queriéndole explicar por qué su papi no estaría junto a su mami por un tiempo.

En vez de responder, el beta lo apretó mas contra su pecho, le abrazó con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarlo, dejó un beso cariñoso entre sus cabellos para luego apoyar su barbilla en ella, dejándose inundar por el natural aroma dulce e infantil que el nonato desprendía. Realmente iba a extrañar jugar con él todos los días.

—¿Crees que a mami le guste mi dibujo? — Preguntó quitándose su mochila de Batman y extrayendo una hoja donde había dibujado a su familia.

—Es muy bonito. — Lo elogió, prestando atención a la cuarta persona que había en el dibujo. —¿Este quien es? Es verde y se que no es Hulk, tiene una figura más pequeña.

—Es mi amiga.

—¿Ah sí? — ¿Peter tenía un amigo imaginario? —¿Cómo se llama?

—Mora.

—Que bonito nombre. — Y Peter volvió a asentir con fuerza, emocionado.

Sí, tenía un amigo imaginario. Nada de qué preocuparse.

El elevador soltó un pitido, anunciando su llegada.

—Llegamos… — Susurró mientras el elevador se abría y lo primero que los recibía era el mismísimo Stark.

—¡Mami!

Peter bajó de los brazos de Barton entre tropezones y expresiones de dolor por parte del beta que había sido fuertemente pateado sin querer, el pequeño omega ni siquiera se detuvo a pedir disculpas, en esa ocasión estaba mas concentrado en llegar a los brazos extendidos de su progenitor, quien por cierto le sonreía con sumo amor.

—Te extrañé, mami. — Sin duda, aquellas palabras oprimieron el corazón de Tony. ¿Por qué hasta ahora había recordado que tenía un cachorro que lo necesitaba? Era un pésimo omega.

Se agachó a su altura y le dio un fuerte abrazo que el pequeño recibió con mucho gusto, resguardando su rostro entre su cuello, justo en el lado donde se situaba su glándula y exudaba un tenue aroma a miel.

—Yo también te extrañé, Peter. — Restregó su mejilla en sus cabellos para impregnarle su aroma poco a poco, hasta que se detuvo para darle un beso y olerle para saber sí ya traía su aroma con él.

La punta de su nariz rebuscó entre su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso y haciendo reír a su hijo. Tony además le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, ambos reían entre sí mientras Clint veía todo desde lejos, no queriendo arruinar ese momento tan intimo entre un omega y su cachorro.

La risa de Stark se apagó pronto, en el aroma de Peter había encontrado un ligero rastro de un aroma a vainilla. Steve había estado con él.

—Creo que ya te percataste… — Susurró el beta, soltando un suspiro de resignación después y pasando una mano por toda su cara, mostrándose cansado por unos breves segundos.

—Peter, ¿por qué mejor no vas a tu cuarto a acomodar todos los juguetes de tu mochila? — Se alejó un poco de él y le sonrió con amor nuevamente.

—Si, mami. — Peter le plantó un beso baboso en su mejilla. —Es para ti. — Le dio su dibujo y a continuación se fue feliz a su cuarto.

Tony no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que lo vio desaparecer por entre los pasillos. Barton le ofreció su mano y le ayudó a levantarse para ir a sentarse en algún sofá de la sala, admirando por unos segundos el dibujo de su hijo y dejándolo a su lado.

—¿Ya despertó? — Inquirió con cuidado sin dirigirle la mirada, en ese momento solo veía sus manos y jugaba con ellas inseguro.

—Si…te quería ver, pero Bruce se lo impidió. — Colocó sus manos sobre las suyas e hizo que detuviera su tic nervioso para que lo mirara a los ojos. —Todo va a estar bien, no te volverá a lastimar, lo prometo.

El omega no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero y después soltarse a llorar en silencio, Clint lo atrajo hasta su pecho y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Tony amaba a los miembros de su manada, eran lo mejor.

Por primera vez no lloro de tristeza, estas lagrimas eran totalmente de felicidad.

Pese a sus ojos llorosos, tomó el dibujo de su cachorro sin terminar el abrazo y se le quedó viendo, estaba seguro de que hace un momento todos monitos dibujados traían una sonrisa, el monito que decía Mora ya no estaba sonriendo.

✾✾✾

Devastado, Steve se mantuvo en el cuarto, oyendo todo por lo que la pareja peleaba.

—No entiendo porque aun sigue aquí. Quiero que se vaya de nuestro piso.

Natasha trató de tomar las manos de su pareja para acercarlo a su persona y abrazarlo, pero el otro simplemente se apartó de su tacto como si ella tuviera la peste. Eso a su alfa le había sacado una ligera exclamación de tristeza.

—Es nuestro alfa líder, tenemos que ayudarlo, así como él siempre hace con nosotros.

Bruce le lanzó una mirada resentida, seria y decepcionada; esa mirada la había visto solo cuando se iba a misiones sumamente largas y no le avisaba de su partida.

—Sabes perfectamente que, dentro de la jerarquía de una manada, el primer omega es mucho más importante que el alfa principal porque es el líder, la persona que manda en la manada, la persona que todos obedecemos si nos da una orden. — Rumió molesto. —Nosotros como miembros de su manada debemos protegerlo, porque sí el muere tendremos el mismo destino gradualmente. Y por si ya lo olvidaste, ese alfa que era su pareja lo atacó, trató de matarlo sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Somos una pésima manada. — Concluyó lastimero, abrazándose a sí mismo, olvidando su enoja por unos segundos.

—Créeme que no he olvidado lo que hizo Steve, pero no lo hizo por voluntad propia y eso lo sabemos muy bien. — Se acercó con sigilo hasta tomar entre sus dedos sus suaves mejillas, en esta ocasión, su omega no se apartó. —Por favor, hay que ayudarlo.

Su pareja ahora le miró abrumado y triste. En un suave susurro le respondió.

—Casi mata a mi mejor amigo y hermano…no puedo ayudarle, perdón.

La alfa le sonrió con cariño, entendiendo totalmente su postura y plantando un beso en su frente, liberando su aroma a nuez para relajar el ambiente. Le volvió a mirar para ahora dejar un beso en su glándula, respirando su rico aroma a arándanos, Bruce suspiró satisfecho e hizo a un lado su cuello, ella entendía perfectamente lo que quería.

Pasó su lengua por la zona, acariciándolo con la punta de sus colmillos y dando una mordida sobre la cicatriz de su unión, sacando un jadeo del omega, alimentando su lazo.

Afuera del edificio comenzó a llover, anunciando una fuerte tormenta que nadie vio venir.


End file.
